Heroes and Zeroes
by firegal96
Summary: Colleen didn't expect much when she transferred to her new school. The last thing on her mind was love. She couldn't lie though, Elsa was nothing less then flawless...except for maybe her dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting at a desk across from a rather muscular man wearing gray suit. His black raven hair was spiked up on his fat head and his elbows rested on his desk, his giant hands were folded in front of him. He was a rather scary looking principal all things considered. I had never come across a man with such an ominous air before. Next to me on my right sat my mother, and to my left sat my father. Both of them had been listening attentively to every word the principle threw their way.

"Well, it appears your grades are high enough to transfer here," the principal spoke up "you can start attending immediately," he informed me with an official tone in his voice. "You will also be placed in the sophomore class seeing that your telekinesis has developed well beyond it's years," I flinched when he mentioned my powers. I hated the thought of having to transfer to this school simply because my parents wanted me to develop them, they were developed enough. He rose to his feet, my parents and I mimicked him. "We will set you up with a hero tomorrow, most likely it will be a junior but we will have to see," he smiled as he lead us to the door of his office. Bright orange light was shining through his windows creating pools of light on the rug.

"Thank you ," my father said as he shook the man's hand. My mother and I did the same but when it was my turn the principal placed a friendly hand on my shoulder, he was towering over me at six foot.

"We look forward to having you in our school, ," he said to me with a warm smile. Flashing him my own smile I replied,

"Thank you." And with that we left his office behind as my tiny family made its way down the schools hallways. I had a big day tomorrow and no doubt my parents would stress it more then it had to be.

* * *

Walking up to the large school it had three floors, two for academics and one was an indoor arena for testing and tournaments. I had received a tour when my parents had first considered transferring me here but I couldn't seem to remember much of the lay out. Popping up the large cement steps I passed by clumps of students who were scattered about on the green lawn in front of the school. No one even seemed to notice I was new, which in my opinion, was a good thing. Heading inside I was making my way back to the principal's office to receive my hero and my schedule for the the rest of the year. Any normal kid would have been nervous about today but for some reason I couldn't get into it.

Entering into a room off to the side near the front door a secretary ushered me into the Principle's office. He was facing his computer and was glaring at it in frustration, the glow of the screen reflecting in his eyes. The secretary quickly announced our presence causing him to turn his attention to us and smile warmly.

"Ah, it's good to see you," he spoke up. Suddenly I heard a bell ring as he rose from his seat, he chuckled as the halls began to echo with the calls of students and the rapid shuffling of feet. "Sorry about that, our school has a loud bell system. Please have a seat," he said pointing to the seat I had sat in yesterday and sat back down again, pressing his tie to his chest as he did. Sitting down in my own chair I placed my black back pack near my feet on the floor. I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, I wasn't one to dress up for anything. My hair was down allowing my light brown curls to frame my face. "I informed your hero's first block teacher she was to send her down," he informed me, "her name is...well I'll introduce you to her when she comes down," he waved a dismissive hand as he rejected his own comment. I nodded and let a slight scoff slip through my lips. Silence soon settled over the room so I started to play with my ring, flipping it around in the air using my telekinesis. It floated up and down flipping about in the most curious of ways. "Oh, and..." he suddenly spoke up but paused a bit distracted. Turned my eyes to him I kept the ring flipping about above my open palm.

"Yes?" I spoke up making sure he knew I was listening.

"I forgot to mention this yesterday, but as a side kick you are unable to request a new hero, a strange rule I know but rules must be obeyed," he chuckled nervously as he adjusted his posture in his chair. I cocked an eyebrow a bit intrigued but simply responded,

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." He pulled his eyes away from his computer screen for only a split second to flash me a smile. I finally slid my ring back onto my finger and started to tap the arm of my chair, my boredom getting worse as minutes lagged on like hours.

"Hi," I heard a mature voice ask the secretary. I quickly straightened up a bit in my chair.

"Hello, are you Elsa Arendelle?" Asked the secretary sweetly. There was no response but the secretary continued, "Okay honey, just go in," she directed with a sweet voice. I heard light footsteps make their way to the door causing the principle to suddenly look up from his computer and smile. I finally allowed myself to peer over my shoulder as he said,

"Elsa, glad you could finally make it down here." he smiled as I was busy scanning the girl. She was wearing a faded teal shirt with a wide neck line revealing black cami straps that were slung over her shoulders along with jeans and sneakers. Her hair was up in a bun with a black head band and her platinum blond bangs gracing her forehead. "Elsa Arendelle, this is Colleen Hialeah," he introduced as he motioned to me. She walked over to me rather tentatively but I stood and held out a hand for her to shake, letting a warm smile grace my lips. "She will be your new side kick for the rest of this year," he explained. She took my hand and smiled back at me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said._ Lame, what are you five?_

"It's nice to meet you as well," Elsa replied clearly doing so in an attempt to make me feel more comfortable. As stupid as the gesture was it worked and I relaxed a bit.

"Alright, , I explained this to you yesterday but I might as well explain it one more time," interrupted the principle, his hand was resting on a slip of yellow paper. It appeared to be a schedule, most likely mine. "The first two blocks of the day will be academic blocks and the last two after lunch will be training with your hero, in your case Elsa," he motioned to the beautiful girl before me. I nodded as my bag flung up to my hand. Tossing the strap over my shoulder he handed me my schedule. I accepted it graciously and took a quick glance at it not really processing the information. He promptly kicked Elsa and I out claiming he had things he had to do. Entering into the hallway I glanced around in both directions before looking to Elsa,

"Uh, quick question," I spoke up, she turned to look at me and plastered a warm smile on her face.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked me. _God, why did my hero have to be so beautiful, focus Colleen, focus._ I jerked my head down to my schedule and attempted to process the information.

"Uh, where is room B42?" I asked her confused, she adjusted her body to be standing next to me, her cold body temperature invading my space. It felt good though considering how blistering hot it was today. Despite the fact of it being late fall we had a strangely scorching hot day today, temperatures were estimated to reach into the high eighties low nineties.

"That's down on the other end of the school," she motioned, "I'm heading that way now, I could show you where it is if you want," Elsa offered quickly backing away again, the cold air left and I felt my heart sink as the warm air attacked.

"Sure that would really help a lot," I scoffed annoyed with myself for not remembering much of the tour I had received. Elsa smiled and we started down the corridor. It was lined with large red lockers that ran from one foot below the ceiling to a couple inches off the floor. The principle had informed me that I would receive a locker from my first block class the first day I transferred, "So, I guess we are gonna be working together for the rest of the year, huh?" I said, _wow state the obvious why don't you**.**_ Elsa only smiled and glanced over at me.

"I guess so," she replied casually, her voice was so sweet and comforting.

"Out of curiosity what power do you have?" I asked trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Cryokinesis," she replied, I didn't even bother to hide my confusion which only caused her to chuckle , "ice manipulation," she elaborated. I laughed,

"Oh, okay, that's cool," I said to her, "no pun intended..." I grumbled, she snickered as she held a hand to her mouth blocking me from seeing her gorgeous smile.

"I've never gotten that one before," she remarked. There was a bit of a pause as we continued walking down the hallways. Passing classrooms on either side they were filled with students who all seemed rather apathetic about the classes they were in. "What about you?" Elsa asked suddenly, I wrenched my eyes over to her,

"Telekinesis," I answered, she nodded,

"That's cool, I don't think anyone else in our school has that power," she informed. I smirked,

"Less competition for me then," I snickered and she smiled. We walked in silence again. _Colleen, why do you have to be so awkward._

"Are you nervous?" I heard Elsa's words break into my thoughts. Looking to her she had a sisterly vibe, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had a younger sibling or two. A nervous smile was slinking its way onto my face,

"A little, I wasn't before but I guess it's all sinking in now," I motioned a bit with my hands to the area around us.

"Don't worry, it may be overwhelming now but this school grows on you," she comforted and I wouldn't have been surprised if a halo broke its way through the ceiling and descended onto her pretty little head. I grinned back,

"That's true," I replied. She sighed and we suddenly stopped walking, she had clasped her hands in front of her body in a feminine manor.

"Well, here's your class," she said to me. Peering over my shoulder the wooden door was only open a smidgen. There was a tiny vertical rectangular window that allowed me to just see in enough to notice that the students were already busy writing. Across the room appeared to be a teacher's desk and seated at it was an older woman with flowing silver hair, reading glasses perched on her witch nose. My stomach started doing flips so I turned back to Elsa who still had the same warm smile graced on her lips.

"Thanks, I would have never found it on my own," I chuckled trying to delay entering into the classroom. However, Elsa didn't seem to thrilled with that plan and she soon left me standing there after excusing herself to go back to her own class. Before leaving she had explained to me that she would try to find me at lunch though explained it might be difficult for her considering everyone had lunch at the same time.

Opening the door I tried to enter rather silently and for the most part it worked. The students were busy scribbling on their papers and only two students near the door glanced up at me and scanned me over before looking back to their papers extremely uninterested with my sudden appearance. Padding across the classroom I stopped at the teacher's desk looking at her rather expectantly. She peered up at me over her spectacles as her eyes traveled over my face. She was wearing a weird brown turtle neck and no jewelry was present on her body. She looked like an old librarian glaring at me for returning a book late and half destroyed.

"Can I help you?" she asked rather flatly. I couldn't lie, I did wonder if she had powers, even admitting that made me feel shallow. The principal had explained that some of the academic teachers didn't have powers.

"I'm Colleen, I'm a new transfer student," I whispered as more students peered up at me from their seats. They didn't give me any time of day though as they turned their attentions back to their papers. The woman nodded as she pursed her lips,

"Yes, I was told I would have a new student," she retorted, looking up at me fully. "My name is , I will be your 10th grade CPA English teacher," she informed me seemingly ignoring the fact that I had a schedule. Nodding like I agreed with her statement I spoke up saying,

"Nice to meet you," my voice croaked a bit and I shied back in embarrassment as her eyes wandered my body one last time, she was clearly not impressed.

"Nice to meet you as well," the teacher replied curtly, "now, please go take your seat next to that red head back there and write the prompt that is on the board," she motioned to the back of the class. In the middle isle of the back row there was a girl with twin braids and a green tank top on. She was glaring intently at her paper, she looked about ready to burn the darn thing. "Well," the teacher sneered at me, I smiled nervously and made my way to my desk and sat down next to the girl. She suddenly looked up to me and flashed a bright smile so I smiled back. She then returned to looking at her lined paper with a rather angry face. I scoffed silently as I whipped out my own piece of paper and a pencil. I would have done so mentally but there was a rule stating students were not allowed to use their powers in class, doing so would result in suspension. I quickly put pencil to paper and started to scribble down my essay that connected to the prompt on the black chalk board.

After a lengthy class and after introduced me to the class we were given five minutes to work on the homework the teacher assigned. When I realized the majority of students were talking I turned to look at the girl who was next to me. She was absorbed in her work though her enraged face had dissipated. Swallowing hard I tapped her shoulder and she glanced up at me.

"Do you understand this?" I asked her with a small scoff, it was a grammar work sheet and I sincerely didn't understand it. The girl smiled,

"Actually I don't, I'm just writing down whatever comes to my head," the girl chuckled. I smiled with a scoff,

"Didn't she say she's grading it?" I asked the girl a bit perplexed as to her relaxed take on the assignment. I noticed she had freckles dotted over the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Her features were strikingly similar to Elsa's and I wondered if they were siblings or possibly cousins. The girl leaned closer and held a hand up to block her mouth from the rest of the world and I rose a curious eyebrow,

"She says she does but she never does, she just checks for completion," she snickered and started to glance around, "that's why everyone's already talking," she chuckled and I found myself chuckling with her. She was a rather charismatic girl all things considered. "I'm Anna, by the way," she smiled wide as she turned back to peer at me.

"That's a pretty name," I complimented, Anna then gave me a grin,

"Thanks, it was my grandma's name," I gave her a face that conveyed how adorable I thought that was,

"That's sweet." I told her. She snickered,

"Thanks," she replied. "So how are you liking it here so far?" she asked me, I had clearly started a conversation with the right person. She was so bubbly and out going I wondered why she wasn't talking to everyone else but she probably had originally just planned on trying to do her work. I shrugged,

"It's nice so far, though it is just first block," I replied, Anna chuckled.

"So true," she giggled out. "Did you get set up with a hero yet?" she asked me.

"Yeah, she's a junior, I think her name is Elsa," I said pretending I was having a hard time trying to remember her name when in reality I remembered it instantly. Anna's face lite up,

"Elsa Arendelle?" she asked, her work had clearly taken a back seat in all of this as Anna dropped her pencil on her desk. I nodded,

"Yeah, you know her?" I asked her.

"Know her?" she said arrogantly, "She's my sister," she smiled at me as she nudged my arm. I smiled back,

"Well, would you look at that," I chuckled, Anna was giggling too. "I'd ask you who your hero is but I don't know that many people yet," I commented, however, Anna waved a dismissive hand,

"You will soon, it's like a big family in this school. And my hero is Kristoff," she replied. The name meant nothing to me but I smiled at her attempting to make her feel comfortable. "He's kinda my boyfriend," she commented with a rather relaxed and only half interested air.

"That must be pretty fun then," I remarked, she started nodding enthusiastically.

"You have no idea," she replied rather arrogantly as she leaned back in her chair, "So what class do you have next?" she asked me. I jerked a bit caught off guard by her question and quickly pulled the yellow slip from my back pack. Scanning it I read out the class,

"11th grade Biology," I replied looking back up at her, she smirked.

"This is just to crazy," she let out with a scoff,

"Don't tell me you have a brother in that class," I joked as I slid the paper into my back pack.

"I don't, but I do have a boyfriend in that class," she replied with a smile, I smiled back rather deviously,

"Oh, so I get to meet him then."

"I guess so, there you go you can add another friend to your list," she chuckled as she talked a bit with her hands, "how many are we at now?" she asked giggling, she had apparently made it her personal quest to get me as many friends as possible.

"Three," I snickered as I held up three fingers to emphasis my lack of comrades. She waved a dismissive hand,

"We'll get you more don't worry," she promised.

Before I knew it the bell rang and Anna offered to walk with me to my next glass. I graciously accepted her offer and she lead me through the school. Entering into the stair well we made a quick descent and exited into a hallway lined with green lockers. The whole time we were giggling and making jokes. I was already liking her presence a lot and I was more then grateful I had spoken to her. She had even felt comfortable enough at one point take me by the wrist and whisk me down a hallway we almost passed.

We were waiting at a classroom door when suddenly a bright eyed smile came across Anna's face. Peering over my shoulder I noticed a blond boy was walking over to us. He was a rather large guy, all muscle though. He was wearing a black tee shirt and baggy jeans. He had large puppy dogs eyes and a rather sweet face.

"Kristoff, this is Colleen," she introduce us, a smile on her face the entire time. "She just transferred here," she explained to Kristoff, he smiled warmly at me.

"Nice to meet you," he bobbed his head a bit in approval. I smiled and was about to say something but Anna accidentally cut me off in her joy,

"Her hero is also my sister," she explained with a rather strange tone of voice. Kristoff suddenly glanced at her, he faltered in his smile but no words were exchanged between the two. "Well, I'm off, you two play nice now," she said as she tapped his arm before sauntering away.

"Your girlfriend's sweet," I told him trying to scrounge up a conversation, he smiled,

"She's a handful sometimes but she mean's well," he replied before we entered the classroom. I found our conversation came relatively easy but it was much less lively then the conversation I had with Anna. Before class had started I had introduced myself to my teacher and received my assigned seat which was in front of Kristoff off to the right of the classroom. I was promptly introduced to the class and then we were thrown into our lesson. It was non-stop work and after the class Kristoff and I met up with Anna who's class turned out to be across the hall. As we walked down the hallway I suddenly spoke up at a brief lull in our conversation,

"Anna, your sister mentioned she would try and find me at lunch," I informed Anna.

"She'll have an easier time now, she usually eats with us," Anna informed me with a smile.

"Who usually eats with you," we heard behind us. Peering over my shoulder I saw Elsa standing there with a confused smile on her face. She still looked as pretty as she had this morning. _Colleen, you have to stop this right now_. Anna smiled and threw her arms around her sister and poked at her cheek,

"You do," she replied. Elsa stifled a giggle then looked to me so I smiled at her.

"I guess you met my sister," she commented, I nodded.

"Yes, and I certainly don't regret it," I chuckled. Kristoff placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Tell me if you still feel that way a week from now," he winked. I chuckled again causing my face to contort in happiness. Much to my surprise the first day of school wasn't starting out to bad. Shortly after our happy reunion Anna lead us to a corner in the hallway that her tiny group usually ate in. Suddenly we were joined by two boys, one who had a mousy brown mop top and the other who had flaming orange hair.

"Sven, Olaf," Anna smiled at them, "meet my... well, our new friend Colleen," she introduced as she motioned to me. I smiled trying to quickly swallow a bite of sandwich.

"Hey," I spoke up. Olaf smiled,

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he said holding out his arms. Sven suddenly rustled the boys orange hair. I looked at him a bit struck and concerned shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"Ignore him Colleen, he's a freshman," Sven said as he shoved Olaf, he tumbled into a sitting position, I snickered nervously as I tried to regain the comfortable air I once had. "I'm Sven," he replied, they both joined the group. We struck up a pretty involved conversation as we munched on our lunches. Everyone who I had meet had been rather friendly and eager to meet me, which was probably the most surprising thing about this day. We were sitting in a giant circle and I felt comfortable there with them, they were like a big family, just like Anna had said. We were chatting and laughing until finally our conversation went to our class after lunch.

"What exactly are they like?" I asked leaning back on my hands, my legs sprawled out, I already felt at home with a group of total strangers. To my left was Anna who was sprawled out across Elsa, Kristoff and I. Her head was resting on my legs, I knew the majority of my comfort in the new environment was attributed to her relaxed nature.

"They are loud, and well loud," Olaf chuckled. Sven rolled his eyes,

"Don't listen to him. That's only on days were we have competitions or tests," Sven informed me. I looked to him confused and the group soon explained to me how it testing was done. Usually during the second half of the day the partners broke off into their little sections of the arena or classrooms. There the heroes helped to tutor the side kicks in relation to their abilities. They also trained together and sparred in preparation for the tests. The tests were established to help rank the students, in turn students receive a grade accordingly. In a test one set of partners plays as the villains who try to prevent the other partners from saving a civilian. Tournaments worked the same way as well but each partner group was pitted against multiple partner groups in a round robin format. All of this was explained by Elsa, who did a rather good job of articulating everything.

Soon the bells rang and we all prepared to depart our separate ways. Elsa explained that her first lesson would be a basic one and that it would take place in a classroom considering our powers would not be needed. I followed her and we chatted a little as we searched for an empty classroom. I couldn't help staring at her the entire walk, I only glanced away a few times to make sure I didn't pump into anything. _Why does she have to be so stunning, I'm never gonna learn anything._ We finally found an empty classroom with large windows that revealed the parking lot in the front of the school that was packed with cars. Elsa and I pushed together two desks and she grabbed a sheet of paper and pencil as I took off my back pack and placed it on one of the empty desks. Sitting down she drew and x on the paper along with a couple circles. Then she drew an 'e' and a 'c'.

"Alright," she started as she handed me the pencil, I looked to her rather puzzled, "plan a way to get us to the x," she said to me. I scoffed,

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Find a way to get the 'e' and 'c' to the x," she repeated. I blinked and looked to the paper, shrugging I began with what she requested. Drawing two lines I connected them to the x with ease avoiding the circles.

"Done," I said to her and handed her the pencil. She suddenly erased my lines and I chuckled, "Why'd you do that?" I snickered, this lesson didn't make much sense to me but she seemed to know what she was doing. She handed the pencil back to me.

"Okay, these circled are blocking us from getting to the civilian," she explained to me as her finger traced around the paper. "How are we going to get around them?" she asked me, I looked at her rather intrigued and began twirling the pencil in my hand,

"Well, we could..."

"Anyone in here?" A voice suddenly interrupted me. Glancing up from the paper to the door, there stood a rather slim boy, with surprisingly mature face and a rather flirtatious smile. He was looking to Elsa who had also had turned her attention to the door. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize it was already being used," he joked, no doubt he was aware of our presence before he poked his nose in. There was a boy behind him, he was much tinier and slimmer then his counter part, no doubt he was the sidekick of the partnership.

"Did you need something?" there was a bit of a bite in Elsa's voice that I hadn't heard before. The boy put his hands up in a bit of a defensive stance as he started to snicker,

"Put the ice away, Elsa, geez," he said a bit jokingly but his friendly attitude was only met by silence from Elsa. She had looked away from him choosing to stare at the paper rather intently, I still hadn't done her most recent request. "Hey, sidekick," I heard, wrenching my eyes away from the paper and saw that the boy was staring at me with an evil smirk. His arms were crossed and he was leaning in the doorway. "What's your name," he asked me.

"Colleen," I replied flatly. He smiled,

"Well, Colleen, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hans, the current record holder here at Hills High," he explained to me. I was still staring at him with a rather unimpressed expression, I didn't particularly care who he was, he was bothering me and more importantly he appeared to be bother Elsa.

"Oh, that's cool," I said before shrugging him off and returning my attention to Elsa's lesson. However, much to my dismay Hans ignored my social cue and continued,

"And this is Duke," He introduced forcing me to look up at him again, I didn't want to seem that rude. I nodded at him and said a flat hello to the boy, he replied with a simple smile and a 'hello'. "Well, with that, we will leave you to your lesson with the 'Ice Queen'," he was chuckling at his joke though he was the only one who found it funny. Looking to Elsa, she still refused to tare her eyes from the paper, she had the pencil again and was scribbling some type of terrain around the symbols she had drawn. "Smell ya loser's later," he said before strutting away from the door. I wanted to make some comment to Elsa but couldn't seem to say anything into the awkward silence that was left in Hans's wake. But finally I worked up the nerve as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat,

"You two friend's or something?" I asked her. She looked up finally and I locked eyes with her _god her eyes are gorgeous_. She quickly tore them away when we had lingered there too long.

"He used to date my sister," she explained as she handed the pencil back to me, I rose a curious eyebrow when I saw the crossing ice fractals that had started to form on it's body. Brushing them off in between my fingers I tried to act like I hadn't seen them and continued on with the startling conversation,

"Really," I said nothing else came to my head before she plunged me back into her lesson. It was rather simple and was met with little challenge from me. Soon the bell rang and when we left the classroom I was practically tackled to the ground by Anna,

"So! How did you like it!" she asked me squealing and squeezing my guts out. Kristoff let a chuckle slip through his lips and Elsa was smiling and giggling into her slender hand.

"Like what?" I asked confused with a smile, Anna pulled away but wouldn't let go of my arm as she started to drag me through the hallway with Elsa and Kristoff trailing behind us, most likely talking about something random like the weather.

"School! How was your first day?" she asked me eagerly like we were childhood friends that had just been reunited. We might as well have been considering how friendly she was,

"It was better then I thought it would be," I confessed. Anna smiled and then spoke up again,

"You wanna come over my house today?" she asked, I looked to her a bit stunned, the invite was so sudden but I quickly agreed to prevent her from feeling awkward. Suddenly Elsa spoke up behind us,

"Anna, is that such a good idea," I heard nerves weaving their way into her voice and I peered over my shoulder at her. She tried to pretend like Anna's invite didn't bother her but it clearly had. Anna waved a dismissive hand over her shoulder still refusing to let me go,

"Of course it is," she said trying to shoo away her sisters downer attitude. I felt bad as my lips frowned a bit, the last thing I wanted to do was over step my boundaries with Elsa.

"I don't want to intrude," I said a bit monotone trying to give Elsa a way to shut down Anna's invitation.

"Your not intruding!" Anna let out next to me, I pried my blue eyes from Elsa to look at her energetic sister. She was smiling, "Ignore her, she can be a stick in the mud sometimes," she snickered with a slight whisper.

"Anna, I can hear you," Elsa shot back from behind us, Anna let out a guilty laugh as she batted her eyes turning to her sister,

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, Elsa simply rolled her eyes with a huff and looked to the lockers that were lining the hallway. We were almost out of the school, or so I assumed. I knew we were in the back building because the lockers were painted a red, no doubt this hallway connected to the one I had traversed in the beginning of the day. We were passing by students who were trying to get to their lockers and get out to the buses or to their cars.

Anna lead us outside and instructed me to ride with Elsa considering Kristoff could only seat one other person in his car. Anna smiled at me a bit deviously then looked to Elsa and I was instantly confused and was left wishing I had the ability to read minds. Popping into Elsa's car it was a small black car, it looked brand new as it glistened in the sun. Near us was Kristoff who had a big red pick-up and I smirked at the contrast of the cars. Leaving campus we were heading to the Arendelle's residency as I tried to make idle conversation with Elsa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aw, he's so cute," I smiled as I petted the head of a tiny dog. His body was completely white except for a patch of black on his floppy ear. He was staring up at me with a wide eyed expression. He was up on his hind legs, grabbing at me, his tongue hung from his mouth in a slobbery mess.

"His name is Marsh-mellow," Anna told me as she joined me in her family room. Elsa had excused herself to go up to her room, before promptly apologizing, claiming she had tons of homework. Anna had frowned when her sister left us alone but she didn't make any sort of comment. Kristoff had left us as well also claiming large amounts of homework, so it was just Anna, Marsh-mellow and I in her large mansion. I had to try and prevent myself from standing there with my mouth a gape staring at the grandness of the building. Anna explained how both of her parents would be at work till seven, so I could lounge around till then. We had hit it off and quickly got comfortable with each other, before plopping down in front of her play-station, we were playing halo or something. After playing two heated rounds I decided to ask a question that had been on my mind since late afternoon. We had just started another round.

"I got a question for you," I spoke to the air, I glanced at Anna who was laying down on her belly next to me, her hands out in front of her holding the remote loosely, while I sat cross legged, my hands in my lap gripping the black wireless remote.

"Yes, I have a crush on you," she snickered. My cheeks were engulfed in flames, and I coughed.

"I wasn't going to ask that but thank you for your confession," I chuckled nervously. She was laughing and started shooting at me. "Hey now!" I shouted as I tried to get away but was eventually killed by an explosion.

"Note to self, distraction tactic 105 works," she was chuckling to herself, I huffed.

"Hardly," I argued, shaking my head I spawned on top of a building. "But seriously, I have a question for you," I said trying to get a bit more solemn.

"Yes, Elsa has a crush on you," Anna replied as she looked to me, my face got even redder, at this rate I would never get my question out. Suddenly I felt my controller rumble and I jerked my vision to the screen to see that I had been killed, again.

"Note to self, distraction tacit 107 works," she was chuckling, "and much more effectively then 105," she noted out loud. I tried to wipe the embarrassment from my face and just rushed into the question, not wanting to know what the other one hundred and four tactics were.

"I met some guy today," I started, Anna looked to me intrigued and let out an interested,

"Oh really," she emphasized every syllable, a devilish smile curled her lips.

"Not like that, geez," I shook my head, "he came in during Elsa's lesson." Anna's smile fell from her lips as she narrowed her eyes at me like I had offended her.

"His name, Hans?" she asked firmly, I shifted nervously under her heavy glare.

"Uh, yeah..." I replied, not so sure of my question anymore. She mumbled something under her breathe,

"What did that rat say to you?" she asked annoyed. I sort of figured she wasn't mad at me, she was mad at him.** And rightfully so, he is her ex. And a mean one at that.** I swallowed hard regarding what I was going to ask but I forced it out through my teeth,

"He called Elsa 'Ice Queen'," as much as I wanted to sound casual about it, the words came out staggered and concerned. Anna mumbled again, something about him being a no good, rotten scoundrel or something.

"Ignore him, he's bitter because he thinks Elsa's the reason I broke off our relationship," she grumbled. I looked to Anna, her face was beat red and she had stopped actively hunting me down in the game and was simply shooting at various machines. I felt bad and instantly regretting asking. Hanging my head I wanted to sink into the carpet. "Oh! Colleen!" Anna shot out a bit shocked, "Don't feel bad about asking!" Anna placed a warm hand on my arm, jerking to look at her, I smiled. She was smiling right back, "your lucky you didn't ask Elsa," she joked with a small giggle and I chuckled with her. The awkward air quickly dispelled thanks to Anna's complete openness.

Shortly after our conversation, Anna got bored with our game so she decided to move our little party upstairs into her room. Upon entering I was hit with a barrage of different sweet scents. I enjoyed the deep smell of roses that suddenly hit my nose. Looking to Anna she had stepped into her green room, flowers and plants sprung up all over the place and I could have sworn that the walls were made of hedges, though they weren't.

"You like flowers?" I chuckled as she waved me in. I was peering around her room, the plants seemed to perk up at her presence.

"Like them? I love them," she giggled playfully as she sat down on her bed. "I can manipulate plants," she replied. I let out a sigh when she didn't say some complex word like her sister had. I nodded rather impressed,

"That's cool," I remarked, as I walked over to snuggle my nose into a large cherry blossom. The sweet scent tickled my nose as I inhaled, my eyes even fluttered shut. "I never met anyone who could control plants, let alone someone who has a green thumb," I pulled away from the flower and continued to let my eyes wander slowly around Anna's room.** If her room looked like this,** my mind drifted to Elsa but I quickly tried to shake the notion. Anna leaned back arrogantly onto her bed as she said,

"Yeah, you could say I have a green body," she joked as she shinned her nails on her chest, then held them out to look at them rather dramatically. A laugh flew through my body as I pulled out her desk chair to take a seat. "Hey! Now that you know what my power is, what is yours?" she questioned, I smiled and rose an eyebrow,

"You sure you wanna know?" I taunted her a bit. She nodded vigorously,

"Of course! It's only fair," she shot back with a devious grin. I snickered,

"Alright." I was starring at her and suddenly the bed began to lift off the floor.

"You have the power to sink the floor?" she seemed rather confused, I let out a chuckle,

"Look down." She dipped her head, I watched as her eyes grew wide when she realized her whole bed was floating above her floor, revealing some smashed papers and plenty of dusty bunnies. I tried to stifle a snicker as I looked up to Anna. She was at the edge of her bed now, looking down and under it.

"Wow! This is amazing, Colleen!" she exclaimed to me, her twin braids hanging down to the ground looking a bit like twisted horns. I started to lower her setting her down gently. She shot up from the bed and grabbed my hands, "Can you make me float?" she asked me, I chuckled out,

"I just did," She smacked my arm gently and I flinched, only laughing harder.

"You know what I mean, just me! Make it like I'm in space!" she proclaimed as she held out her arms like she was pretending to float away. I wiped away my chuckle and nodded at request,

"Alright, one zero gravity room coming up," I said to her as I pushed up from her chair. Her eyes beamed and suddenly she started to lift from the ground and float gently in the air. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the chair I was sitting on also began rise along with the desk. Each individual pencil and paper beginning to float up into the air. She was staring at it in awe but I wasn't satisfied just yet. The edges of the blue rug I was standing on, began to raise up and so did my hair. Going further yet, I rose her bed again as the blanket and sheets broke away from the mattress along with the pillow. The mattress even began to slowly separate from the wooden frame. I was smiling at my well made picture as Anna began to kick about in the air trying to maneuver through her space-like room.

"This is crazy!" she yelled as she finally reached the wall and pushed off of it, doing a flip, I was laughing a bit but not much, I wanted to remain focused so I wouldn't drop anything. "How are you not a senior already!" she asked me as she bumped lightly into her flowers, they snuggled up against her skin. They too flowed gently under my telekinesis. She was babbling on about something but I was focusing. I heard a knock at the door and I jerked to look at it, my hand rose as well to maintain control, it was easier when I used my body as a conductor as opposed to pure mind manipulation.

"Anna, it's almost five o..." Elsa started but stopped in the doorway, she was looking into her sisters room in shock.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna waved, she was floating slowly from the back of the room to the side. "I asked Colleen to make me fly but this is much better!" her body started to swivel around slowly, "No wait!" she was kicking about, I chuckled and spun my hand fixing her trajectory so she could look back at us. I looked to Elsa who was trying desperately to hide her surprised expression.

"You wanna give it a go?" I asked Elsa, she wrenched her blue eyes over to me.

"You have to try it Elsa!" Anna pleaded, pushing off the wall to the ground. She collided with it and tried to walk towards us but only floated up into the air once more.

"No, that's okay," she answered in almost a whisper.

"Oh come on!" Anna pouted as she bumped into the ceiling and clung to one of her plants so she wouldn't drift away again.

"I think Colleen has her hands a bit full," I raised an eyebrow at her, a bit disappointed she doubted my skill. I took that as a direct challenge. I kept my left hand in the air but started to raise the braid she wore off of her shoulder. She glanced at it but looked away, its act not registering in her mind but she quickly did a double take, when she saw her platinum blond hair raising up.

"Colleen! You really shouldn't!" she stammered out I smirked,

"Lift her up! Come on Colleen do it!" Anna egged me on, but I was satisfied with the braid. I knew I could lift her but I could see the fear and concern in her eyes in regards to her sister hanging from the ceiling. I chuckled,

"No, no," I said with a small smile, "I think we've scared her enough," I started to lower the objects but kept Anna air borne, she let out another pout.

"Big sister's ruin all the fun," she mumbled and I suppressed a giggle when Elsa shot her a look and said her sister's name a bit disgruntled.

"Alright, I'm gonna set you down now," I said, as the room returned to it's normal state. I even felt my hair lower onto my head again. Anna reluctantly released her grip on the plant she was holding and I set her lightly on the ground, finally allowing myself to lower my hand.

"That was amazing!" Anna said before tackling me, I let out a laugh as she squeezed the living daylights out of me, the plants even seemed to grow brighter, it appeared she didn't have much control over her powers. She pulled back and looked to Elsa who had a conservative smile on her face. Anna started snickering so I turned around, Elsa tilted her head in confusion,

"What is it?" Elsa asked, I smirked and looked down, her braid was still floating, **oops.** I let it drop onto her shoulder like it was before.

"Oh nothing," Anna waved a dismissive hand but looked to me with a grin, I smiled nervously at my obvious slip in power,** how did I not realized I didn't put her braid down**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the Friday of the first week of school. All the students were sitting in the arena area instead of breaking off into our little partnerships. I was sitting next to Elsa, behind us was Anna and Kristoff, who were sitting near a very distracted Olaf and Sven.

"How does this work exactly?" I leaned over and asked Elsa, she looked to me with confusion.

"It's basically the exercises we've been working on for the past week, only we are actually trying to save, or prevent someone from saving, the civilian," she explained. My eyes widened,

"We aren't using real civilians are we," I worried out loud, my eyes even widened at the thought. She smiled and stifled a laugh using her hand,

"Goodness no," she replied,** she looks so adorable today**. I had tried multiple times to try and pry my eyes from her but failed, she just looked so cute. I tried to hide my blush when she looked to me with her deep blue eyes. All things considered she had been rather accommodating to me with my recent transfer. I turned my attention to a man who stepped into the middle of the arena, he was carrying some small object in his hands, it was probably a microphone.

"Who's that?" I leaned over to Elsa again.

"That's, , he's the head of the powers department," she replied solemnly, I nodded and thanked her just as he started talking to the hundreds of students who were sitting in the stands around the large area.

"Welcome students," he boomed into the microphone, I flinched at how loud he was. "Today's test will be a minor one for your grades but as usual please try your hardest," he remarked. I scanned the crowd, most of the students didn't seem interested as they continued whispering to the people sitting near them. "Now, allow me to call the first pairing," he announced as he pulled out what appeared to be his phone and spoke out the first two partners. It was no one I knew, I watched as they entered onto the field. A dummy was dropped through the ceiling and the floor under it creaked open to reveal a small pit where the dummy would fall. "You will have five minutes to prevent this dummy from falling through that pit," motioned behind himself. There was a pause as the sets of students put on padding that mirrored dirt biking equipment.

"It get's that intense?" I blurted, a bit shocked.

"Two years ago, a student was almost put into a coma because he broke his neck," I heard behind me, peering over my shoulder it was Kristoff who made the comment. My jaw dropped as my heart rate spiked,

"Is this even safe?" I asked nervously.

"Probably not, but the teachers don't really care," Anna waved a dismissive hand. I looked to Elsa still stunned but she was busy looking at the fight that ensued on the field.

"We only have to go against one pair right?" I asked a bit concerned, Anna nodded,

"Yup, and then you are free to leave," she smiled, "But you should wait for me because we need to work on that lit project that was assigned," I chuckled, my pounding heart slowly calming down.

"You mean procrastinate on the project that was assigned," I adjusted, Anna snickered.

"Same thing," she joked.

"Time!" I heard 's voice ring out making me jump. My eyes grew wide as I turned around, the dummy was hanging in the hole, the heroes clearly lost. I looked to see the disappointed and frustrated faces of the losers and the winners smacking each other on the back gleefully. I narrowed my eyes as they walked off the field. Some amount of time went by until finally I heard the director call out,

"Elsa Arendelle and Colleen Hialeah, Hans Soithern and Duke Wessley, please report to the center of the arena," Elsa stood and looked to me, I rose as well.

"Good luck guys," Anna smiled at us. I smiled back but Elsa had already started making her way down the isle and to the stairs.

"Thanks," I smiled before chasing after Elsa. Stumbling over some students I finally got to the stairs but she was already way ahead of me. Racing down them, I got to the ground floor and rushed over to meet her. She already started to put on the padding and I followed in her footsteps.

"Duke can create clones of himself and Hans can copy abilities," she informed me as I slid on the chest pad, it felt stiff against my body. Across the way I saw Hans and Duke getting ready as well, behind them the dummy was being reattached to the slip-clip. I nodded, "I want you to use Duke as a distraction and I'll get the dummy," she informed me, her face had gotten strangely solemn. I paused, staring at her, I watched as she strapped on a fore arm pad, I felt my face flush when I realized I didn't want to let her down. "Okay?" she said to me, as she glanced up and did a double take when she realized I was staring at her. I blinked and looked down to my own arm pad and started to fiddle with it.

"Okay," I whimpered out, my face growing hot. We soon joined the two boys in the center, they were the villains, we were the heroes. Off to the side, was standing on a platform,

"Heroes and Villains take your mark," he directed into the microphone, it wasn't much quieter down here then in the stands. I took up a bit of a strong stance and so did Elsa. Hans's stance dripped of experience and I was worried what power he might unleash on us. Duke was ready to clone himself and I prepared my mind. "Begin!" shouted, Hans suddenly shot a bow of fire at us, thrusting my hands out the fire was forced back causing Hans and Duke to jump out of the way. When they landed Duke started to clone himself and I quickly grabbed one and flung it at another. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Elsa and Hans start to battle it out.

Suddenly, a clone was rushing at me so I ducked out of the way. Forcing him to the ground I whipped him up and smashed him into the next one that was running towards me. Taking up Duke I flung him at Hans who was about to stomp the ground, I didn't want to know what would happen if his foot made contact. The pair smashed into each other giving Elsa a clear run for the civilian. I started running too when I was knocked from my feet and was about to be flung into Elsa. Kicking up, I flailed and was dropped to the floor. Duke was rushing at me again with more clones. I struck each one with a power blasted punch or kick. Finally, I made contact with the real Duke, raising him into the air, I slammed him down onto Hans who was fighting Elsa with fire, her ice doing little to try and fend him off. They crashed into each other and I shot them back into the wall. Elsa had another clear shot for the dummy, I had my hands held out straight and was hunched over a bit, I wouldn't allow them to move. Peering over to Elsa she was almost there and it was a good thing because we were running out of time.

She suddenly started to raise into the air, I jerked my eyes to Hans, he was chocking her out with an invisible hand, Duke was wiggling on the ground and Hans was being held back by my telekinesis. Looking to Elsa she was kicking about and the dummy was almost dipped into the hole. There was a rule that was presented before hand, it stated that the hero's team had to physically grab the dummy off the rope. No stretching, no telekinesis, no using a clone, it had to be the competitors body, contacting with the dummy as they jumped to save it. It was clear that Elsa would pass out by the time I reached the dummy and my heart lurched. I flicked my hands up smashing Hans into the ceiling breaking his control on Elsa. I took off running and slid to catch Elsa with my body, cushioning her from the fall, my telekinesis was rather exerted from holding Hans to the ceiling and forcing down all of Duke's clones along with Duke.

"Time!" the voice yelled but it was hardly heard over the cheering that had erupted from the students. I was holding Elsa in my arms as she coughed frantically trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" I asked my heartstrings being yanked out of my chest, I could no longer fight off the feelings that had stalked me through the week, that was the last straw as she lay there in my lap. Her body was cold against mine but I figured it was from her powers. The sound of paramedics breaking into the arena and a sweeping 'ooooooooooo' sound was heard from the crowd, drowning out 's voice yet again, no doubt he was proclaiming the villains won. Elsa finally opened her blue eyes to look up at me, her coughing slowly subsiding.

"You should have saved the civilian," she shot at me, her voice was stern. I stared at her crushed by her scolding me. A tap came on my shoulder and I looked up into the soft face of a male nurse.

"I'll take her off your hands if you release the boys," he reasoned with me, I looked at him stunned and then looked to Hans and Duke. Duke was being pressed against the wall just out of reach from the paramedics, who I later found out were school nurses. Hans was still smashed into the ceiling above, he was flailing about trying to get himself down, clearly angry at the world.

"Sorry," I whispered out as I lowered the boys slowly to the ground. The male nurse smiled at me warmly and put a strong hand on my shoulder,

"First time," he asked me kindly. I nodded,

"If everyone would quite down!" I heard boom through the room, suddenly silence fell over the arena, everyone looking the red faced director. Elsa sat up out of my arms and I instantly missed the cold body. composed himself after everyone had given him their attention, "There has been an interesting twist," he declared, stopping the arrogant celebration of Hans and a barely awake Duke. "Due to the unique circumstance of Colleen choosing to save her Hero, who is a live person might I add, instead of a dummy, the Heroes have won," another loud cheer erupted through the crowd and my face flushed. The male nurse let out a roaring laughter behind me,

"Well, would you look at that! That rule hasn't been enacted in a while," he commented, clearly more experienced in this then Elsa or I. He helped Elsa stand to her feet, she refused to look at me but I could see her cheeks turning a rosy red. Peering over at Duke and Hans they were standing there with their mouths hung open in disgust. I smirked and looked to Elsa, she was still facing away from me.

After leaving the arena, I wanted to walk with Elsa to the nurse but she told me it would be best if I wait for her sister. I hung my head and watched her leave, she still seemed mad about my decision but I couldn't understand why. We had won, what was she possibly worried about. I was heading to the doorway of the arena to keep an eye out for Anna's and Kristoff's test but suddenly a hand clamped down on my shoulder. It jarred me around to face a very angered Hans, his face was beat red.

"What the hell are you trying to pull!" he yelled at me getting in my face. I backed up a bit startled not wanting any trouble, my heart was pounding in my ears.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"The fact you _cheated_ in order to win," he screamed at me. I was a bit surprised no teachers had showed up due to the commotion but the halls were empty and dark around the arena.

"What are you talking about? We won fair, if anything your the cheater! Trying to choke out Elsa, what's your problem?" fought back, disgusted with him. I got back in his face, it didn't help that I was shorter but I had to try and seem intimidating, if nothing else the test was proof of my skill. He scoffed and backed away crossing his arms,

"I was playing by the rules, Hialeah," he retorted, I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever," I grumbled as I turned to walk away, but he yanked me back around.

"You think your gonna stay with her, don't you," he sneered, a bite in his serpent like voice. I looked at him strangely, a hint of fear squeaking it's way into my eyes,

"I have to, she's the Hero," I replied confused. He chuckled,

"Please, if you think you'll last more then two weeks with that attitude your dead wrong," he was laughing at me now. I looked him over rather insulted, he had a bruise on the side of his face that was forming and some ice was still stuck to his protective black pads.

"What are you talking about?" I was suddenly getting more scared, **is Elsa so picky that she was constantly changing sidekicks?**

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about the monster you have as a hero, you're new here so I can't possibly make you understand but you will find out, she's a destructive creature," he got in my face again though I refused to back down.

"You disgust me," I snarled at him, he only laughed and backed away again.

"Do I? Well, that distain you have for me will only multiply as you get to know Elsa Arendelle, anyone here will tell you she's a monster, hell, she's not the 'Ice Queen' for nothing."

"You know, you really are pathetic, picking on someone like her, you have some serious confidence issues buddy," I shot back at him clenching my fists. Suddenly, he rose an eyebrow accompanied with a wicked half smile curled onto his face, he looked like a demon now. All his charm lost in an instant, if only the girl's that followed him could see him now.

"What's this," he teased a bit as he started to circle around me, scanning me up and down. I followed him with my blue eyes," Does the new girl have a crush on the Ice Queen?" his voice came out smooth and controlled. I watched as he circled around to face me fully. I felt my heart rate spike at his suggestion, unfortunately his accusations were true, in fact, after my whole save the hero act back in the arena, I didn't doubt that everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Why the hell would you think that?" I shot back lamely, I started to shift under his accusing gaze and his smile only deepened.

"Only because you saved her, and how much your defending her now, very interesting," he snickered as he scanned me over.

"Your ridiculous," I hissed before turning around,

"Don't worry, Hialeah, your secret is safe with little old me," he yelled down the hallway, I finally allowed my face to wash over a deep red. I probably looked like a tomato, I didn't even bother to respond to him. Heading down the hallway, I finally reached the door that looked out onto the arena as Anna and Kristoff were walking off the field with wide eyed smiles on their faces.

"You guys win?" I asked quickly trashing the enraged face I had on.

"You better believe it," Anna smiled as she puffed out her chest, I chuckled as she hugged me.

"Congrats," I said to her.

"What about you, not bad new girl," Kristoff smiled at me and clasped his hand down on my shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"Yeah! That was amazing! And thank you for saving Elsa," Anna hugged me tighter, I chuckled.

"No problem," I replied as she pulled away, though she still had her hands on my arms, a warm smile on her face. Her face suddenly dropped as a saddened look entered into her blue eyes,

"That's happened before but..." Anna cut herself off and looked to the floor.

"Anna?" I whispered confused, Kristoff quickly turned his attention to his teary eyed girlfriend. He twitched a bit tentatively before he pulled her tightly into a hug though she quickly slipped away as she wiped the tears from her cheeks,

"I'm fine, but seriously Colleen, thank you," she smiled at me warmly, her eyes still puffy and red. I smiled back at her, my eyes filled with concern for the red head. Kristoff had slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders but this time she didn't pull away. She suddenly jumped, her eyes wide, "We have to go make sure Elsa is alright!" she let out suddenly grabbing my and Kristoff's wrist. She raced us down the hallway and I could have sworn I thought she might have lied about the botany and actually had super speed. We made it to the nurses station and I peered around inside. Seeing a couple cots were full, one had Duke who appeared passed out. I had taken a lot out of him, I felt a pang of regret in my chest.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled and I watched a flash of red and green fly by me followed by a gust of wind and looked to see her over by her sister. She was sitting propped up against the wall, she had a small smile on her face as Anna hugged her tightly. Kristoff was about to walk past me, leaving me standing there awkwardly when he turned,

"You coming?" he asked, I looked up to him a smiled weakly as I nodded,

"Yeah," I followed behind him as we approached at a sane speed.

"Congratulations on your win, Redick is a tough competitor," Elsa was saying to Anna as we walked over. Kristoff stopped next to his girlfriend while I stopped at the edge of Elsa's bed. I was peering around the room, trying to avert my eyes from looking to injured girl. I heard the strange shifting of plastic, then a cold hand grasp mine gently. Jerking my head to look at who grabbed it, Elsa was leaning forward and was holding my hand. I felt flames flare up behind my cheeks as she smiled kindly at me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you after the test," she apologized, Anna was smiling at me wickedly, and Kristoff gave me a knowing glance. I looked back to the girl who was still holding my hand. We locked eyes and I could finally fully explore the depths of her chilled ice blue orbs. "Thank you for saving me," she barely managed out in a whisper, I smiled as I looked down. Glancing back up at her, I searched my mind for something to say,

"No problem," was all I could squeak out, she smiled as she looked away and retracted her hand resting it back in her lap. Suddenly, Anna eased her back against the wall,

"You need to rest," She said in a loving tone. I nodded, in agreement.

"Is your neck okay?" I asked her, finally feeling comfortable around her again but my cheeks were still blushing.

"She will be fine," I heard behind me. We all turned to see a tall man dressed in a shirt and suit pants. He had narrow glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. "She may have some bruises on her neck but aside from that there is no permanent damage," he explained as he walked over. He was holding ice, he probably advised her to not use her powers in order to allow her to rest. We all let out sighs of relief at the good news.

"What about Duke?" I asked itching to know I hadn't permanently damaged him. The doctor chuckled as he handed Elsa the bag of ice, she placed it to her neck. Anna was looking to me with a smile, and Kristoff seemed puzzled.

"He'll be fine, Colleen," he replied. I looked him over with fear,** how does he know my name?** Anna leaned over to me and whispered in my ear,

"Telepathy," I nodded then blushed, that meant he knew how I felt about Elsa. I relaxed when I realized student gossip was probably the last thing he cared about. He chuckled suddenly,

"Sorry, I always forget to mention that," he said as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. I chuckled nervously with him as I shifted in my stance.

We soon were able to leave when Elsa was able to drive. Anna wanted to drive with her sister so I bummed it with Kristoff who said he would drop me off at the Arendelle's house before returning home. We started chatting in a casual fashion, he informed me he had the power of super strength and to which I remarked that it made sense considering his size. There was a pause in the conversation when we were about fifteen minutes for Elsa's and Anna's house. We were starting to pass a lot of large, white houses that were plopped in the middle of a large green hill side, scattered with trees. He promptly turned to me,

"That was a gutsy thing of you to do, to save Elsa instead of the civilian," Kristoff commented. I looked to him, his blue eyes were trained on the black pavement in front of us. I shrugged,

"I guess, I mean a person is more important then a grade," I replied casually. He nodded,

"Most people would have saved the civilian because of the grade," he explained. I nodded, knowing that was probably, and unfortunately true. "I know Anna really appreciated that," he commented. I peered at him again, I wanted to press the matter, badly, but decided against it. It would probably be best to wait for Anna or Elsa to tell me what happened regarding the incident Anna mentioned in a whiff. Silence fell over the car again and it remained like that until we reached the Arendelle residency.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the Tuesday after test incident, my mind was still reeling thinking about it. I couldn't wrap my brain around why Elsa had been so angry, though we seemed fine now. Suddenly a hand danced in front of my face, it belonged to Anna.

"Earth to planet Colleen, you awake?" she asked me, chuckling at my dazed expression. Jerking my eyes to her I realized the long lunch line barely moved an inch. I smiled,

"Yeah, I guess bio took a lot out of me," I sighed as I flashed Anna an innocent smile.

"We watched a movie," Kristoff commented, puzzled.

"It was a stressful movie!" I shot back defensively as I glared back at Kristoff.

"Cell division is stressful?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and Anna smacked his stomach as he chuckled. "What?" he asked, Anna was still smiling. The line was inching forward at an impossibly slow pace.

"Maybe she has a thing about germs," Anna said to him as she talked with her hands.

"Oh yes, a terrible thing with germs," I commented sarcastically, playing along with their joke. The lunch line continued to move forward until we got our lunches and were walking through the crowded halls. Students were sitting in front of rows of lockers, their lunches on their laps or sprawled out in front of them. Anna was giggling about something that happened in her Physics class, she was even telling us the story, or was trying to through her fits of laughter.

"So then I said..." she stopped mid-sentence, her laughter instantly vaporizing as her face turned to rage. I followed her gaze to see Hans crouching in front of Elsa, twirling fire threateningly in her face. She was leaning away and had her arms crossed in a self hug. Everyone in the hallway was peering at the pair, but no one dared interrupt. Anna was about to storm over but I held out my arm blocking her path. She glared at me but I returned it with a smirk as I motioned to the ground with my eyes.

There, at Hans's feet, was a steaming cup of soup that Elsa had bought. She followed my eyes and when she saw what I did, her lips curled into a mischievous grin. I started to shake the cup slightly so it would command attention from the crowd, I suddenly shot it up at him, splashing him right in the crotch. He shot sky high and let out a yelp as he held his pants doing a funky jig, letting out various gasps and grunts. Everyone started snickering, a few were even letting out full blown belly laughs. Anna, Kristoff and I hurried to join Elsa, making sure to block Hans from continuing his harassment. Anna practically slid on the ground to be sitting next to Elsa, she was checking to make sure she was alright. I remained standing at her feet with my small sandwich still in hand. Kristoff sat himself on the other side of Elsa. She kept glancing away from Anna to look at me and every time she did, I bore her a warm smile.

I suddenly felt something hard hit my cheek, a pop came from my jaw and nose. Flying down the hallway, I heard three people yell my name in unison as I smacked into the ground face first. Pain shot through my body, I felt like my jaw had even broke along with my nose. I heard a chuckle from Hans, then I was being lifted into the air by strong hands that tightly grasped onto my collar. Warm liquid gushed down the front of my face from my nose and seeped into the crease of my lips, overflowing, then continuing its path down my chin.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked a grin on his face. His one fist had turned into shiny gray metal, it was coated in a deep crimson. Groaning, I tried not to think about the punch he laid on my face. He was glaring at me while everyone remained silent, staring at him. He jerked me slightly, causing droplets to fly from my chin, "Nothing to say, huh?" he scoffed with an arrogant smile.

"Hans, let her go," I heard a masculine voice demand, it was low and deadly. The tension near my collar was released and I dropped to the floor, instantly I cupped my face as I curled up on the ground, my face was ringing with pain. I forced back groans that desperately wanted to be voiced.

"Kristoff!" I heard Anna yell and I shot my head up, yanking out my hand I watched as Hans flew up smashing into the ceiling. I held him there, though he was thrashing about,

"Not again!" He yelled in frustration, Kristoff was looking at me stunned along with everyone else, I couldn't imagine the damage done to my face. Pulling myself off the floor I walked over to Hans, stopping under him, I smirked when I noticed the stain on his pants, it was rather strategically placed too.

"Don't you ever, attack my friends again," I hissed at him, I felt something warm mix into my teeth and dribble out of the corner of my mouth. Hans stilled, realizing he wouldn't win. All eyes were on me, but I refrained from glancing about, my blue eyes were trained on Hans, "are we clear," I asked, my voice stern. He nodded, and I dropped him, not bothering to ease him to the floor. Turning to Elsa and Anna, I joined them as Kristoff rushed over to us. I jerked my arm to my nose, finally moving to wiped the blood from my face, smearing it on my clean light blue shirt. Elsa was looking at me in horror along with Anna. "Does anyone have a tissue?" I asked in a relaxed tone, trying to act strong.

"I do," Anna jerked her hand up quickly before she ripped open her bag and started rummaging through it. I moved to sit down but I heard Kristoff and Elsa yell,

"Colleen!" I was knocked to the ground again, punches were being landed on my face.******Son of a –.** I flung Hans over my head and he hit the ground with a loud _thud_. Scrambling to my feet I turned to face him, though he was already racing at me his hands engulfed in fire. That's when everyone realized the urgency of the situation and started to yell for help. Thrusting my hands forward, Hans went flying back and I raced after him. Slamming down on his stomach, I hit him with a telekinesis punch. I heard a loud grunt and then another wave of screams. I straddled him as I held his arms down with my mind, swinging merciless punches at him, power blast from my fists. I was attacking him with a slew of hits. Stuck in a blind rage, I felt arms wrap around me, but I blasted the person back. I heard a grunt from the person I had thrown.

"You boy! Help me!" demanded a teacher, I continued to punch Hans's face, and watched it started to get coated in red with each punch. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and yank me up,

"Colleen! Calm down!" yelled Kristoff, into my ear, I didn't throw him back but was flailing about and finally let Hans go. Kristoff gave me a quick jostle before setting me down. I looked up to him, my heart was pounding in my ears, and my vision was crawling back to me, returning to clarity from its vengeful blur.

I soon found myself in the principals office, icing my face. The amount of blood spilling from my nose went down, though my shirt was coated in dried blood. Surprisingly neither I or Hans broke any bones or cartilage. He was sitting next to me in a similar state as we peered at Principle Truesdale who was glaring at us, the new kid and school champion.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you," he stated, we both remained silent. My face was searing with pain as I watched him stand to his feet and wander to the window. "You are both aware that people with powers in society are very important, we are raised to be mild manured. Protectors in fact." He began his speech about being an upstanding citizen, as he folded his hands behind him. Hans and I broke our temporary rivalry to look to each other and roll our eyes at the monologue. was pacing asking rhetorically, "What is a principal to do about two students who break the rules, is he to let them off, punishment free? I should hope not," he scoffed. He paused and looked to us, we were both staring at him, waiting for our punishment. "You are both to report to school, on Saturday for detention," he explained and I hung my head, my parents would kill me. The Principal walked behind his desk, "I will be calling both of your parents to let them know of the _events_ that took place today," he explained as he slid into his chair, then turned to face his computer. There was a long silence, "That's all, you are dismissed."

Walking into the front part of his office the secretary informed us that school was about to end, and as soon as she did, the bell rang. I rolled my eyes as we both entered into the hallway. Around us students began to fill the hallways, heading off to their lockers, cars or buses. Neither of us spoke a word to each other and parted ways. I was heading for the parking lot to meet up with Anna, Elsa and Kristoff, who had taken my bags and books for me.

Passing by students, I was getting impressed stares and even earned some whispers, everyone had heard about my little altercation with Hans. I sighed as I finally approached the outside door. Pushing on the metal bar, the door swung open revealing the front of the campus. I headed over the cross walk straight for the parking lot. There was a slight breeze in the air and it felt nice against my hot face that was still throbbing. I saw the others near Kristoff's truck, Anna was moving her hands frantically. Heading down the stairs, she was the first to catch sight of me and bolted over, tackling me when she got close enough. I started chuckling,

"Oh my god! Are you alright!" she asked as she pulled out of her hug, I nodded, the ice still pressed to my face.

"It looks worse then it actually is," I smiled weakly. Anna guided me to the car like I could have toppled over any minute.

"Sharp fighting there, but you do realize you only need to do that at the tests right," Kristoff joked, I snickered.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away," I remarked, then glanced to Elsa and smiled. She didn't smile back but was looking at me with a worried expression. "Sorry I missed our lesson," I apologized.

"You had important business to tend to," she consoled me. There was an awkward pause and suddenly Anna clapped her hands together as she spoke up,

"Who wants to go back to our house?" She asked cheerfully.

"I would," Kristoff chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Anna's waist, she hit him playfully.

"I already knew that ya' big goof," she joked. Kristoff chuckled, Anna then turned her attention to me.

"Can't. My parents are probably ready to kill me," I responded, suddenly realizing I had no ride because of my original intentions of hanging out at Anna's house. I pulled out my phone and was greeted by angry texts from my parents, yelling at me to get my 'no good butt home'. I groaned as I slid the phone back into my pocket,

"Do you need a ride?" Elsa asked, I looked over to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I do," She gave me a small comforting smile.

"I can drive you home, your stuff is already in my car anyway," she explained. I felt my lips curl into a smile, my heart practically melting in my chest, ******that Saturday detention is definitely worth it****.** We promptly said our good byes to Anna and Kristoff before Elsa and I strolled over to her car across the way. "How bad was it?" she asked me, referring to my meeting with the principal.

"He went off about how we need to be 'good citizens' and some other weird stuff, towards the end I stopped paying attention," I snickered. Elsa looked to me with a smiled,

"I'm surprised you listened at all," she retorted. I shrugged,

"Guess I felt obligated or something," When we got to the car, I threw my stuff in her back seat before sitting up front next to Elsa. Buckling up I glanced in the rear view mirror only to see Hans pass by in his orange charger. I rolled my eyes rather disgusted, then a beep sounded behind us so I rolled down the window to wave to Kristoff and Anna as they drove past.

"Ready?" Elsa asked me, I nodded. She peered over her shoulder as she backed out of the space. I informed her we had to get on the highway, so she made a right as we exited school grounds. We sat in silence until we merged onto the highway. "Colleen," Elsa abruptly spoke up, I turned to her. The bag of ice was melted, leaving me with warm water, it rested abandoned in my lap.

"What's up?" I asked her. She looked at me about to ask her question but her eyes dropped to the bag in my lap. She sighed,

"Do you want more ice?" she motioned, I nodded vigorously, she smiled and flicked her hand quickly at the bag, the water froze and I jerked hastily to my face, happy to feel the chill grace my nose and cheek, I let a satisfied sigh slip through my mouth.

"Was that what you wanted to ask?" I joked, wondering why a question like that had caused her to get so solemn. Elsa slowed to a stop when we reached a red light. She was gripping the wheel tightly and out of the corner of my eye I saw blue ice begin to squeak out from under her slender, pale, fingers.

"No," she replied a bit softly. I looked to her concerned,

"What is it?" I was analyzing her face but her blue eyes were stuck on the road. I was engulfed in her beauty, ******she has the most beautiful side profile I have ever seen.** I felt a blush play on my cheeks, instantly I was happy that the majority of my face was covered by ice. She looked down and squirmed a bit, "If you don't want to ask, it's okay," I said looking away, trying to be casual about the whole scenario.

"Why did you do that?" she promptly asked. Turning to look at her, she was now peering back at me, searching my face for my answer before I even gave it. I smiled warmly,

"Because we're friends," ******and I might have a big crush on you****.** She blinked at me, her mouth open slightly, clearly wanting a better answer so I continued, "And I really hate seeing people I care about getting harassed," I admitted, shying back a bit. The fronts of her eye brows sunk up while the corners of them fell, her mouth danced around on her face as a light blush rose under her skin. She was about to say something when a quick honk jolted her face to the road, the light turned green giving her the permission to drive on.

After getting off the highway we approached my house, it was a small, gray, one floor building with a basement. Parking in the driveway, I unbuckled as I said, "Thanks for driving me," and gave Elsa a smile as I popped out of the car. She got out as well joining me on the other side of the car as I started to remove my bags from the backseat.

"Let me get those for you," she insisted sweetly as she gently removed them from my arms, I felt my face blush again. She didn't make eye contact and simply closed her car door as she slung my bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks," I whispered to her, she looked up at me and smiled. We started to walk down the driveway towards the front door,

"How are your parents going to take this?" she itched nervously.

"Not well," I scoffed when we stopped at the door. Ringing the bell I heard someone storm through the house and the door yanked open,

"You are in..." my Dad paused when he saw Elsa standing there, startled and wide-eyed, I smirked evilly,******thank you Elsa****. **"Who's this?" he demanded looking to me.

"I'm Elsa Arendelle," she spoke up. My father scanned her over and nodded slowly,

"I see, you one of Colleen's friends?" he asked sore. She nodded,

"Yes, she's my side kick for school," Elsa explained calmly. My Dad scratched his chin contemplating her claim then straightened up,

"I see, well, thank you for driving her home, Elsa, I can take those bags from you," he informed as he pulled them from her hands.******Rude, Dad****.** "Forgive me for my bluntness but Colleen's mother and I need to talk to her, immediately," he sneered as he glared at me. My heart sank, I was going to be executed, no if, and's, or buts about it.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to you and ." Elsa requested, her voice extremely formal. Nearly jumped out of my skin, I jerked my vision up from the ground over to Elsa, she was standing strong, her head high and her hands folded in front of her. My Dad cocked his eye brow as his eyes bounced between Elsa and I.

"Alright, I'll go get her. Colleen you go wash that face of yours, it looks disgusting," he remarked before disappearing into the house, leaving the door open. Panicking I looked to Elsa, my heart was pounding in my ears,

"What are you doing?" I demanded, she finally looked to me, her blue eyes holding a sense of caring,

"I'm going to tell them what happened," she explained, I looked to her in horror.

"Elsa, that's not..." she suddenly placed her hand on my forearm causing me I stop mid-sentence. My were eyes wide feeling her cold hand resting lightly on my arm. I couldn't move, I was too nervous under her calming touch.

"Colleen, please, let me do this, it's the least I can do," she whispered to me. I tried to prevent my hand from shaking, her cool touch feeling amazing to me. I couldn't muster anything to say so she continued, "Thank you," she whispered again giving me a tiny smile before her hand slid from my arm and grasped her other hand again. My face was beat red and there was nothing the ice could do about it. My mouth quivered as my mind went blank. All I could think about was her lingering touch. She was smiling at me shyly before she turned to look to the open door.

"Colleen, honey," that was my Mom, my parents stepped out of the house joining us on the porch, "go inside and wash up," her voice was much softer then my Father's. I nodded and looked back to Elsa and smiled wide at her, my blush slowly fading.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told her before heading inside. My heart was still beating like a drum because of how worried I was about how my parents would receive all this. More important to me was that she had touched me, _again, _I practically fainted of happiness as I went to the bathroom, I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. Looking up to the mirror I staggered back in disgust when I took in the damage done to my face.

My cheek was cut and was being held together by butterfly band-aids. My nose was swollen, dried blood crusted along the inside. My lip was split and swollen as well, a big bruise was planted on my jaw where Hans punched me. It looked like I had gotten into a fight with a wild animal, and in part I did.

Splashing water onto my face, the cuts immediately started to sting and I let out a little grunt of shock. Drying my face, I headed into the kitchen and awaited my punishment. Sitting down at the table I stared out into my backyard, I could clearly see the neighbors running around in the their yard playing soccer. I waited patiently and soon minutes turned into an hour. I finally heard the glorious sound of the door opening. Jerking up, I raced over to it and watched as my Mom and Dad entered into the foyer, I could just see past them to the driveway where Elsa was getting into her car. I was afraid to say anything but my mom broke the silence.

"Elsa told us everything," she explained as she guided me into the family room.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she sat me down. My dad sat across from me in a chair and my mom was next to me.

"She told us about the test and how you saved her instead of the civilian. She explained how that upset the current record holder of the school, Hans Soithern, and that he was threatening her. She explained how you stepped in to defend her and he attacked first," my dad said rather solemnly. I raised a curious eye brow.

"And?" I asked awaiting the verdict.

"She's very grateful," My mom said with a small smile. I felt my heart soar as I looked to the floor ecstatic to know that she was saying all good things about me to my parents. It meant even more because I liked her, a lot.

"So..." I waited for them to get to the point, trying to act relaxed about all of this. Inside my stomach was doing flips, to know Elsa was grateful for my actions, to think of how she was getting more comfortable with me now, how she had touched me gently on two occasions, I was blushing all over again. My Mom and Dad looked at each other and exchanged a look of understanding,

"We think the Saturday detention is enough punishment for you," my Dad retorted flatly, I nodded. I wasn't sure how but Elsa managed to convince my parents not to kill me, and for that I was more then eternally grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sooooo, I have some crossover stuff in this one, but the people aren't important to the plot. In all honesty I was simply to lazy to come up with an OC. Oh short cuts why are you so tempting...anyway enjoy the chapter :)_

Chapter 5

I was in a small room that was near the arena. It was absolutely empty aside from a target on the wall, some darts in a box that were next to me and a few bags hanging from the ceiling, blocking the target from my view. Elsa was standing near me explaining to her lesson for the day. I listened attentively, it was the first time we were in the training room so I wanted to make sure we came back.

"Do you understand?" she asked me suddenly. I nodded with a determined smile,

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. She smiled and took a step back giving me some space.

"Alright, show me what you got," she requested, I peered over at her flashing her yet another smile. I was looking into her cold, blue eyes as I nodded again. Looking to the box of darts I rose one into the air and started to weave it through the bags to where I believed the target resided. I heard a shallow thunk and peered around the bags, only to find I had completely missed the target. A playful chuckle come from Elsa, causing me to turn and look at the girl who was conservatively covering her mouth with her hand. I smiled, happy to see her feeling comfortable enough with me to laugh. She looked to me to see I was smiling and I felt a jolt from my heart to my stomach as I looked away nervously to the dart box. "Looks like you have a lot a work ahead of you," she informed me, I looked back up at her to see the smile was still on her face.

"I guess so," I scoffed. After about 45 minutes of missing the target, I finally sat down in frustration. "Look, Elsa I really don't think my abilities work this way," I let out with frustration, it was annoying that I couldn't see the target, it made it nearly impossible to land the darts. It was all luck in my opinion. I heard the light walking of flats towards me and looked up, I watched Elsa sit down next to me, her cold air quickly drifting around me. She was wearing a blue dress that day so she sat with her legs out to one side and bent, she was leaning on the hand opposite her bent legs. Her hair was still in a bun though, _why does that bun have to be so friggin' adorable._

"I think they do," she said to me rather sweetly, I felt a blush come on and I quickly looked away. We sat in silence for a moment and then Elsa was suddenly standing again. She helped me up as she said, "we're going to try something different, alright?" I nodded,

"Anything then what we've been doing," I groaned, I heard a light chuckle as she walked behind me placing her hands on my shoulders, she turned me to face the bags once again. Her touch was cold and relaxing. Suddenly, she covered my eyes with her slender hands and my face grew hot again, I was hoping she couldn't feel the increase of temperature in my face. "How is this going to help?" I asked her with a nervous scoff, she was leaning into my body a bit making my knees go weak at the contact, if anything this would be more distracting.

"Just try it," she instructed to me formally, like her voice as unaware of what her body was doing. I sighed as I pushed the thoughts of Elsa from my head and focused on raising a dart from the box.

"It's in the air right?" I asked, I heard her scoff.

"Yes," she replied, her cold breath was drifting through my long red hair, I tried not to tremble at the cool breeze. I worked the dart forward and felt it stop moving. "You're hitting a bag," she told me. I huffed in frustration as I tried to get the dart around it but it was clearly stuck. I abandoned it and lifted another one. This happened three times before I spoke up saying,

"Elsa, this really isn't helping."

"Try one more time," she requested with a rather determined tone of voice. I sighed again and lifted another dart. Carefully, I lead it through the maze of obstructing bags, then suddenly, a thunk called through the room. Elsa removed her hands revealing the room once more. Quickly peering around the bag, I noticed the dart was lodged in the target, right in the bull's eye. Elsa turned to me with a smile and one eyebrow raised.

"It was luck," I tried to dismiss still not believing it yet.

"Try it one more time then," she coerced me as she backed up, giving me space once more, I held back a pout as the cold air left my presence. Scoffing I shook my head and raised the next dart, I followed the same process while closing my eyes, then, _thunk_. I looked around the bag, another bull's eye. I raised an eyebrow and looked to Elsa who was smiling at me with her hands folded in front of her.

"Fine, fine, your idea worked," I admitted as I held up my hands in surrender. She smiled, letting out a slight scoff as she raised her hand to her mouth. I smiled as I stared at her, _she is so elegant, I can't even handle it. _

The next day went by quickly, before I knew it, I was at lunch. We were sitting in our usual spot in a circle, I was sitting next to Elsa, much to my delight. We were discussing random things that had taken place during the day. At one point we were discussing if a hedgehog was better then an ostrich, that topic was so lovingly brought up by Olaf.

"Oh!" Anna spoke up as she quickly chewed on her food so she could talk. We all looked to her rather perplexed.

"What?" I asked curiously before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"My friends Ariel and Eric are having a party next Friday," Anna squealed before she was cut off.

"Again?" Kristoff remarked in shock, his food was tucked into his cheek, allowing him to make the comment. Anna nodded, her facing beaming with excitement,

"Of course! Anyway, they are having a party next Friday and they said that it's open to anyone, so you should all come along," she offered, being sure to make eye contact with each one of us. I glanced at Elsa, she shifted a bit nervously. Olaf and Sven were beaming, ecstatic at the invite. Kristoff was about to open his mouth and say something but Anna cut him off saying, "we are going, so don't even," he huffed as his eyes narrowed. I chuckled and looked to Elsa, she was avoiding eye contact with everyone, her eyes fixated in the distance pretending she wasn't part of the conversation.

"I'll go," I replied, trying to buy Elsa some time before her sister tried to force an answer out of her, Anna perked up.

"Really? Great! It starts at eight and...well...there isn't usually an end time, soooo then there's that," she smiled innocently.

"Sounds great," I replied before taking the final bite of my sandwich.

"I wish I could," Olaf said a bit saddened. "I have a stupid family thing to go to."

"That's okay, there will be other parties," Anna waved a dismissive hand, "What about you Sven?" she asked he shrugged.

"I'll let you know next week," he replied, "I don't even know what I'm doing five minutes from now," he chuckled and some of the people in our group scoffed. Anna nodded,

"What about you Elsa," Anna turned her attention to her sister. Elsa turned her attention away from the hallway and to her sister sitting across from her.

"Oh, Anna, I don't..."

"Come on, Elsa!" she pleaded with her sister, taking Elsa's hands in her own, I didn't look to her and neither did Kristoff, or anyone else for that matter. Kristoff and I suddenly made eye contact and we gave each other awkward smiles and shrugged.

"Anna I..."

"Please, Elsa! You won't regret it! I promise," Anna pleaded. My eyes wandered back to Elsa as Kristoff tried to get his girlfriend to ease up. Elsa peered over at me and so I offered a small grin,

"Hey, I don't blame ya for being tentative, us sophomores really know how to tare up the place," I joked, trying to lighten the mood, she flashed me a weak smile.

"I'm calm, I'm calm," Anna sighed out with a relaxed tone,

"Good," Kristoff nodded before taking another bite of his lunch. That was the end of the party conversation.

"Hey Anna," I started, she turned her eyes to me. "Are we still meeting up today for the lit project?" I inquired, she inclined her head as she chugged her water. I smirked as she finished her water with a loud gulp.

"Yeah, of course," she replied, "you have a ride, right," I bit my lip nervously.

"Yeaaaaah about that," I started, she hit me lightly,

"Colleen!" she let out with a scolding voice. I chuckled,

"Sorry! I forgot to ask!" I confessed raising my hands defensively. Anna looked to her sister and was about to ask again for her to give me a lift but Elsa saw it coming and she replied with,

"Of course I'll give Colleen a ride home," I smiled and looked to Elsa.

"Thanks," I told her. She smiled,

"It's not a problem," she replied sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: And the crossover, lazy character creation continues XD Also as a side note, yes, I got my inspiration from 'Sky High', I keep forgetting to mention that, but alas I finally remembered._

* * *

Chapter 6

The week rolled past quickly, the Saturday detention was a bit hellish but I survived. My third week of school was just about to end and I was going to head over to Ariel's party with Kristoff, Anna and a very disgruntled Elsa. Anna managed to rope Elsa into coming with us and I couldn't have been more pleased. Meanwhile, Sven ended up backing out last second, claiming he had some where to be.

It was the second half of the day and apparently a test was going to take place, again. Only this time it was much different then the previous test. The school was split up into four teams, everyone was with their hero or side kick. The rules were similar to dodge-ball, you get hit you're out. If the hero caught the ball they could bring in their side kick if they were out. Also, according to the rules, you had to catch the ball without using your abilities which was an interesting spin.

Anna and Kristoff were on the blue team, Olaf and Sven were on the green team while Elsa and I were put onto the red team. I was a bit sad to be separated me from my friends but I would deal, Elsa was on my team which made up for it.

"Team Red and Team Yellow, please head onto the court for round 1," called . It was set up as a round robin format, all teams would face each other head on. Stepping onto the field, there was a line drawn in the center with red dodge balls lined up on it.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" I asked Elsa as we took spots near the back.

"Not really, it happens once every quarter," she replied. I nodded, and turned my attention to the court. Soon the announcer started our game and it took flight quickly. Red dodge-balls were flying, I avoiding them and occasionally used my telekinesis to stop a the ball from hitting myself or Elsa then whipping it across the court. At one point we got split up and suddenly it was just me and Hans.

"Well, look at this," he snickered we were both holding balls. "Your going down Colleen," he sneered as he whipped the ball at me at a high speed. I couldn't even see it but my powers stopped it a foot in front of me.

"Gonna have to try harder then that," I sneered back. I started to taunt him with the balls that I had and watched as he whipped ball, after ball, at me until I had them all floating in the air, I smirked. Whipping the balls at him at intense speeds, I didn't want him to risk trying to catch any of them. As I distracted him, I worked a different ball slowly around to the other side of the room, suddenly it thumped him on the head, causing him to jump.

"Game!" yelled the announcer, my team erupted with cheers. Hans looked up to me, frustration in his eyes and huffed, I smirked as I backed up returning to my team. Joining Elsa on the bench, a bunch of my teammates were smacking my back and arms in congratulations. I chuckled and thanked everyone then promptly turned my attention to Elsa.

"Impressive," she confessed to me sending my heart soaring, a tiny blush gracing my cheeks. The accolades I had received from my team were great, but hearing Elsa say she was impressed sent me to cloud nine.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as I leaned forward on my legs. The next two teams were called up, it wasn't ours so we got to relax, "so, Anna tells me that you are coming to the party tonight." I glanced over to Elsa, her blue eyes were fixated on the dodge ball court.

"My sister can be very persuasive," she replied, I nodded in agreement.

"Is that the only reason your going?" I asked her as I bumped into her simply joking around, she quickly fixed her hair with a bit of a nervous air.

"Of course, I don't want her doing anything stupid," she remarked, I smiled as a chortle came from my throat.

"I wish I had an older sister," I confessed as I peered over at the game, I began scanning for Anna and Kristoff. I felt Elsa's eyes on me but I didn't return her gaze.

"Why do you say that?" she asked me, I smiled when I found Anna, she was whipping a ball across the court and pegged someone in the forehead, the person staggered back and rubbed their nose.

"I'm an only child, so, seeing how you and Anna interact, it makes me sort of jealous I guess," I shrugged as I laughed, "it must be nice to have someone who's always there for you," I smiled as Anna dove behind Kristoff, he turned to glare at her. I looked over to Elsa and watched as she quickly diverted her gaze. Her blue orbs scanning the court again, _she's so gorgeous I can't stand it, and it doesn't help that she's been standing closer to me recently. _Soon the game ended and the announcer called 'game'. He announced that our team was up against Anna's and Kristoff's team. Walking onto the court I made sure to catch Anna's eye and mouthed,

"Your going down," she shook her head and motioned to me and then pointed to the ground and stomped her foot signally that I was going down. Glancing back to Elsa, she was holding a hand to her mouth stifling her laughter, I felt a grin curl up the corners of my lips.

After school, our tiny group headed outside. I hitched a ride over to Elsa's and Anna's house, there, we got ready for the party. I was merely wearing a simple long sleeved shirt with a light jacket and jeans. Anna felt the need to slap on a dress and she insisted Elsa do the same. When I saw her I felt my face blush a deep crimson. I tried to cough it off in an attempt to hide my nerves.

Kristoff showed up a little later, when he arrived we headed over to the party. I was riding in the car with Elsa and had to force myself to stare at the road. My body was rather stiff because of Elsa's strikingly beautiful appearance.

"You alright?" she asked me, and I finally allowed myself to look at her and I gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled back and looked to the road. "You know how many people are going to be at the party?" I asked her. She shrugged,

"Eric and Ariel are hosting it, I wouldn't doubt that the whole school is going to be there," she replied, a hint of her own nerves appearing in her voice. I nodded, that was nothing less then intimidating.

"I guess they throw good parties then," I commented.

"I wouldn't know, this is the first one I've gone to," Elsa spoke up. I looked to her as we turned into a small neighborhood. I could already see a bunch of cars lining the curb. Behind us was Kristoff and Anna, who were riding our tails the entire time.

"Really," I replied, "Are all those cars for their party?" I motioned to the line, instantly growing concerned about the size. Elsa shrugged,

"I would assume so," she replied as she pulled behind a tiny blue car. _How did there parents ever allow this?_ Stepping out, I picked out the house in an instant, on the yard was a tone of students, some were tossing a ball around. The sun was almost fully set, giving the air a reddish hue. After springing out of her car, Anna ran over to us while Kristoff lagged behind, walking at a casual pace.

"Are you guys ready to experience the best party ever?" she asked eagerly as we strolled down the street.

"The best?" I asked with a scoff, she nodded. As we neared the house she started to laugh nervously,

"There's one minor detail I forgot to mention," her voice raised it's pitch in a nervous fashion, Elsa and I looked to her a bit confused. "It's really nothing major, I just thought I should tell you before we go inside," she said, we were basically at the party. I watched as some boys ran around on the lawn, trying to score goals in invisible nets. "There's sometimes beer, but not all the time," Elsa stared at her sister wide eyed.

"Anna, why didn't you..." Anna cut her off and grabbed our wrists,

"You aren't going anywhere, so come on!" she said as she dragged us to the house. I felt my heart skip a beat, _great._ We entered the house and quickly met up with Anna's two friends, Rapunzel and Merida.

"This is Colleen," Anna introduced, I flashed them both a big smile.

"Hey your that new girl right?" Rapunzel asked, she was as peppy as Anna. I wasn't surprised to learn they were friends. I nodded, and was about to answer but Merida chimed in,

"Yer the lass who beat Hans, aren't ye," she said with a Scottish accent. I let out a scoff and looked down.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied a bit guilty.

"Really! You can definitely hang with us then," Rapunzel smirked as she smacked my arm. I laughed and thanked them. Looking to Elsa, she seemed a bit out of place at the party, a few people were even giving her harsh, judgmental glares. "Guys! We need to head into the back, some how Ariel got a band to show up," Rapunzel let out with glee.

"Really! That's awesome! Come on guys," Anna cheered, getting caught up in the rush of the party. We followed like loyal puppies through the house, it was so packed making navigation next to impossible but, some how we made it into the back yard to see a band playing on the grass. There was a decent sized crowd, some were holding red cups.

"Guess you were right, the whole school is here," I commented as I looked to Elsa. She gave me a shy smile. I smiled back but it quickly faded when I heard someone call my name,

"Hey, Colleen and 'Ice Queen' what are you doing here," I looked to my left to see Hans sitting near a bonfire along with a bunch of other people, a girl was even in his lap. I hadn't seen her around before and I doubted I would ever see her again.

"Come on," Anna tried to pull us away.

"What, to scared to face me?" Hans laughed in a relaxed fashion, almost like he was joking around with a life long buddy, everyone in his group let out chuckles as well.

"Just drop it Hans, I've beaten you twice now," I sneered back at him not willing to back down. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow,

"Please, a dodge-ball game hardly counts and the first time was pure luck, that rule is absolutely absurd," he scoffed, Duke was sitting next to him with a smirk on his face. Anna was trying to urge us to go over and see the band but then Merida joined in.

"Oh really? That win was more real then the balls ye pretend to have," she shot back. I stifled a snicker while everyone in Hans's group let out an 'oooooooooooo'. I watched as his face got solemn and he turned his attention to the feisty red head next to me,

"Well, at least I've won a test before," he shot back, another set of 'ooooooooooo's was let out from his friends. Merida glared at him before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in defiance, "and besides I still hold the record from the tournament and no 'Ice Queen' or her side kick, will take that away from me." Hans laughed arrogantly, "Not even if 'her majesty' tries that lovely move she used on my fr-"

"Shut up, Hans!" Anna cut him off, making me jump, there was a deadly silence that had fallen over our little conversation, _what move? Friends? What? _I cursed myself for being a transfer student at Hills High and missing what ever it was people kept referencing about Elsa. "And besides, you couldn't beat them if you tried," shot Anna back, breaking the silence. I looked to her a bit surprised, this couldn't be the same girl who was trying to avoid a fight just seconds before, could it?

"Anna," Elsa scolded her sister as she shot her gaze over to the girl. I glanced down to Elsa's folded hands only to see fractals of ice beginning to form on the tips of her fingers.

"Is that a challenge?" Hans asked with a wicked smile.

"No, it's not," Elsa replied back quickly, trying to back out of it.

"I think it is," He sneered back with an eager grin. Everyone was looking at us rather intrigued, he turned his attention to me, "What do you say, side kick, you think you can beat me again or do you know it was pure dumb luck that you won?" he was snickering, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I won fair and you know it, if I have to do it again I will," I sneered back at him. I had enough of him calling Elsa, 'Ice Queen', I was done with Hans in general, if this bet got him out of my life I would take my chances.

"That's it, lass," Merida cheered as she slapped my back, startling me.

"Really," Hans responded with interest, "It's settled then, if I win, your little secret will get out," I froze remembering our conversation._ How did I not see that one coming._

"Colleen what is he talking about?" Anna asked me. Hans laughed at Anna's ignorance,

"What about when I win?" I hissed back at him. He paused and thought for a minute,

"I have and idea," Rapunzel spoke up, a devious expression on her face, "She can claim the title of the school champ and Hans will have to hand over the championship medal he has," Rapunzel smirked. Hans's face got solemn, as I mouthed a 'thank you' to Rapunzel she smiled and winked.

"Fine," he sneered, suddenly pushing the girl from his lap and rising to his feet, "it's settled then," all of his friends stood up with him as he headed to join a nearby game of foot ball. Before he did, he got in my face, "your going down, Colleen," he threatened, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. No doubt the whole school would find out about our bet, he would make sure of that. He shoved me back, then ambled away. I was standing in silence for a second until Anna urged us to go watch the concert, snatching me out of my trance. Glancing to Elsa, she looked about ready to have a panic attack.

"You guys coming?" Anna asked as she looked back to us.

"We'll be over in a minute," I replied to Anna as I looked back to Elsa, ice was beginning to form around her feet. Something defensive swept over me, the only thing in my mind was going to help the girl. I lightly grasped her wrist as I whispered,

"Come on," she looked to me stunned but allowed me to lead her inside. I sought out a secluded room within the depths of the unfamiliar house. When I did I made sure to close the door behind us, then sat her down on the edge of a bed, I followed suit, sitting myself beside her.

"Thank you," she managed still flustered. The bass of the speakers was creating a steady beat, my chest throbbed with every pang that was sent through the house.

"Are you alright?" I asked, I was facing her with my legs hanging off the side of the bed while she sat facing forward.

"I will be, thank you," she replied, the color rapidly returning to her face.

"I know, Hans is a gross creature, I was feeling sick looking at him," I joked with a scoff. She smiled and looked up to me. I felt a blush cross my cheeks when we locked eyes. She was wearing a light lip gloss making her lips look irresistible, _I want to kiss those lips so badly,_ I tried to shake the notion and focus on what she was saying.

"I'm really not one for these kinds of parties," she confessed as she broke our intense eye contact. However, I remained staring at her, I let a concerned smile come to my face.

"Neither am I," I confessed back, she jerked to look at me, a bit stunned. "But your sister is very persuasive," I chuckled, carrying on the well known quote. She let a giggle slip out as she held a delicate hand to her mouth dropping her gaze to the ground. Scanning Elsa I couldn't get enough of her, the cold air she had was more tempting then she knew.

"What are you going to do about the tournament?" she asked me suddenly, she had fear deep in her crystal blue eyes. I smiled casually,

"You have nothing to worry about," I replied, "you have nothing on the line," I laughed, my shoulders shaking a bit.

"No, but you do," she pointed out, I felt my smile fade, thinking about her knowing the truth. I could careless about the rest of the school knowing, her opinion was all that really mattered. There was a pause as I swam through my thoughts. Wrenching my eyes back to her as I took her hand in mine, I toke a tiny leap of faith. Much to my surprise, she didn't retract her hand but kept it nestled in my own.

"I'll be fine," I smiled trying to convey a strong air. She looked me over, studying my face, worry still intertwined in her expression. We suddenly made strong eye contact and I almost wanted her to know the truth. I felt myself drift ever so slightly closer but paused, _what if she rejects me._

"Well, look what we have here," I heard at the door, I jerked up to my feet dropping Elsa's hand, as I whipped my eyes to the doorway only to see Hans standing there, a mischievous grin on his face. I quickly made a move to stand between him and Elsa.

"What do you want," I sneered at him.

"Nothing really, but now my mind has been made up," he commented, thinking aloud. I looked him over.

"Get out," I hissed at him. He laughed,

"Down girl, down," he held up his hands in surrender, though his chuckling remained threatening.

"Don't make me kick your butt again," I was getting angry now, my fist clenched tightly causing my nails to dig deep into my palms.

"Calm down, I'm going, I'm going," he scoffed as he reached for the door to close it, "I enjoyed our little chat though, we'll have to do it again some time," he retorted, before leaving, shutting the door behind him. I sighed as my shoulders sank down, that was close. I was glad I hadn't rushed into the kiss or that could have been worse then what had happened. Hans could have seen Elsa reject me, or worse still, reciprocate the kiss. I turned to look at Elsa, her hand was on the bed and she was looking away to the ground.

"You wanna get outta here?" I inquired. She flicked her eyes up to me,

"What about Anna?" she reminded.

"She has Kristoff, and I know he won't let anything bad happen to her," I replied. She stood up and nodded,

"Let's get out of here," she agreed, I lead the way out of the room and back down the hallway. We tried to find Anna but we had no luck, she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Elsa settled with texting her sister, letting her know of our plans to leave. After that, she drove me home leaving me to stew about the new challenge that arose thanks to my inability to back down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The weekend went by quickly but unfortunately for me, the interaction between Hans and I regarding our little tournament challenge, spread through the school like a wild fire. To make matters worse, Hans knew without a doubt that I had a crush on Elsa and that my feelings developed to something I was even willing to act on.

During lunch, I found myself sitting alone with Elsa, waiting for Anna and Kristoff to join us. I heard bounding footsteps come from down the hallway, it was Hans. He waltz over to us and sat next to Elsa. My blood started to boil when he slung his arm around her shoulders. There was a tiny posy of people with him to egg him on in his endeavor. Elsa just stared at him rather blankly, almost apathetic.

"How ya doin'," he asked her with a charming smile on his lips. I remained silent, I wanted to attack him but I couldn't seem to bring myself to do it, maybe it was because of the strange look in his eyes or Elsa's unwavering calm air.

"What do you want," Elsa asked.

"What do I want? That's a dangerous question," he replied with a calm voice. Duke was sitting on the other side of Elsa with a smirk on his face. I hadn't even heard that guy speak but it didn't matter, I hated him anyway. Hans laughed, "What I want, snowflake, is you," he was leaning in closer to her ear, I felt my heart rate spike as everyone let out 'ooooooooooo's, as usual. Elsa turned her head, her eyes slammed shut as she hid her lips. I finally worked up the nerve to intervene when I saw the pain on her face.

"Hey Hans, back off," I sneered. He jerked to look at me, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm trying to talk to this lovely 'queen' here," he snickered before he looked back to Elsa. Flicking my hand, he was tossed across the hallway into the wall. As he began to scramble to his feet, I lifted up an ice tea can and drained it onto his hair while maintaining an evil smirk on my face. His friends were holding back laughter as Hans frantically tried to clean his sticky, damp hair. Sliding closer to Elsa, I glared at Duke. He offered a nervous smile before scrambling to his feet and backing away. I turned my attention back to Hans, I wasn't done just yet. His hair slowly started to float up like it was being effected by static, just to taunt him.

"Bro, your hair is a mess right now," chuckled one of his friends. Hans glared at me, revealing that his face was beat red, filled with rage.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you, teacher's right down there," I motioned down the hallway. Scowling at me, he turned his eyes to Elsa, then his friends, eventually, he stormed off in defeat. His buddies followed close behind. Sinking down against the wall, a sigh slipped through my lips, I let my shoulders sag.

"Colleen! Elsa!" Wrenching my head to glance down the hallway, I saw Anna running over to us, "are you alright? I saw Hans and his friends over here, what happened?" she questioned as she sat down next to Elsa, hastily comforting her.

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa sighed out. Regret started to sink into my heart, _I should have acted sooner, why didn't I?_ Anna looked her sister over, concern thrown onto her face,

"What about you, are you alright," she asked, turning her attention to me. I smiled,

"Never been better," I chuckled. Anna crossed her arms in defiance, she wasn't buying our acting, but when we didn't budge she let it go.

"Are you coming over today?" She asked me. I nodded,

"Of course."

"And I can actually join you today," Kristoff chimed in.

"You got a break from work?" Anna let out with excitement, Kristoff nodded.

"Finally. My manager said that I worked too many hours this week," He retorted. An excited squeal came from Anna's throat as she hugged her boyfriend. I stole a glance at Elsa who was smiling, clearly trying to write off what happened. _Maybe it didn't bother her._

"I didn't know you worked," I spoke up, Kristoff nodded,

"Yeah, I work at the grocery store not to far from here."

"Frozen food section," Anna commented with a goofy smile.

"I will get a check out position, mark my words," he promised us. I chuckled and so did Anna, Elsa simply smiled at our antics.

"Kristoff," Elsa suddenly joined in, we all peered at her expectantly, "how would you feel about doing a joint lesson today?" she asked. Kristoff nodded,

"Sounds good to me, what do you have in mind?"

We moved our little group to an arena room. Anna and I were facing each other, standing on opposite sides of the room. We were making funny faces at each other until Elsa coughed, demanding our attention. She informed us we were going to try and work on over coming each others powers.

"Anna, you can start," Elsa instructed her sister. Anna nodded, and rose her hands, up spiraled a large vine making my eyes grow wide. I had never seen Anna's powers in action before. She took aim at me, giving me a half smile.

"So what am I supposed to do exactly?" I asked.

"Get rid of the vine," Elsa instructed, I turned to her confused, "or over power it and use it for your benefit," she instructed. I nodded and looked to the vine. Raising my own hands, I knew the exercise would demand intense focus. I started to see the vine shake but knew Anna was only tightening her control. Slowly, but surly, the vine started to twist down to the ground. A bead of sweat was forming on my temple from the stress. Finally, it touched the ground, Anna suddenly relinquished power causing it to jerk forward and smash to the ground. I let out a gasp as I dropped my hands.

"That was harder then I thought," I huffed, as I looked up to Anna, she was gasping as well, her face bright red. Though I knew the technique would be helpful on the battle field, especially for the up and coming tournament, I wasn't ecstatic about how much energy it exerted.

"Yeah, I would have thought it would be easy to keep under control," Anna commented. I looked up to her.

"It will be a helpful technique, so it should be in your best interest to get used to practicing it," Elsa informed us. I smiled and looked to Elsa,

"I can't catch a break with you, can I?" I chuckled, suddenly a smile cracked onto her serious face.

"If you wanted to slack off you should have gotten another hero." I watched as Kristoff looked to Elsa stunned. I straightened up to peer over at Anna, she was looking at her sister with the same dumbfounded expression. I immediately knew why, Hans's claims about Elsa only keeping a side kick for two weeks, were unfortunately true. _Is it because of the grueling work she gave them?_ Looking back to her I smiled,

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I snickered playfully, Elsa stifled a chuckle but failed as she rose a hand to hide her mouth.

"Is that a challenge, Colleen?" she asked me, causing Kristoff and Anna to look at each other, their eyes open wide.

"Only if you want it to be," I smiled warmly at her.

Soon the bell rang and we headed out into the hallways of Hills High. Elsa was giving me a ride to her and Anna's house, that seemed to be our daily routine now a days. We lingered around at the school to get our stuff, trying our hardest to avoid the afternoon rush out of the parking lot. Heading through the school, we were walking down a hallway lined with green lockers.

"So what do you guys wanna do when we get to the house?" Anna asked.

"How about a round of Halo," Kristoff suggested.

"If Anna's playing, it'll be longer then just a round," I commented. Anna chuckled,

"Did I scare you away last time we played," I looked to her and nodded with wide eyes.

"Yes, I didn't know you had that much violence in you," I retorted, I didn't even bother to hide the shock and fear from my voice.

"My sister enjoys those sorts of things," Elsa added. I looked to her with a scared look.

"If I had known that the first time I would have never agreed to play," I replied. Kristoff let out a hearty laugh.

"That's how I felt the first time I played with her, now I can handle her pretty well," he smiled as he bumped Anna's shoulder.

"Hey, I still beat you last week," Anna reminded.

"That win won't last long," Kristoff shot back making me giggle. We were heading down the stairs to the front door, we quickly exited out onto the front side walk. From the bite in the air to the frost on the ground, it was clear that winter was right around the corner. Crossing the street, we headed down the cement stairs to enter into the parking lot.

"Hey!" I heard an angry yell behind me. I spun around to see Hans storming towards us, _oh no_, I grimaced. He walked right up to me and shoved my shoulders, stumbling back I glared at him. "What the hell is your problem," he was getting in my face.

"What the hell is your problem," I shot back rather disgusted as I got in his face, trying my best to stare him down.

"Hans back off," I heard Kristoff stick up for me. Hans flicked his hand at Kristoff, suddenly the boy was stuck in a pillar of ice up to his neck. He was squirming around as Anna let out a gasp.

"You stay out of this," Hans jerked his hazel eyes to Anna and Elsa, "You too," he shot at them. Anna huffed and was about to storm over to us but Elsa quickly held her sister back.

"Hey! You leave them out of this," I sneered as I shoved Hans. He staggered back and glared at me.

"You think you own this school don't you," he shot at me as he got back in my face, "Well, I've got news for you," he started, "you don't mean anything around here," he sneered.

"Well, you seem to think I'm awfully important, why else would you keep threatening me," I hissed at him, he shoved me back again.

"Stay in your place, sophomore." I shoved him back, it was returned with a blast from his hand, tossing me back, my feet flipping up and over my head.

"Colleen!" I heard Anna yell as I held out my hands, stopping myself inches from the ground. Adjusting myself to be right side up, I set my feet gently on the ground.

"Your dead!" Hans yelled as he rushed at me, taking up a stance I went to throw him back but his image split into two clones, making me accidentally shoot back his clone. He slid to a stop and shot his fist forward, carrying out his momentum. His arms stretched landing a punch on my cheek, pain rippled through my body. I had no doubt he turned his hand metal again as I slid to the ground. I could feel the rough cement of the parking lot making various cuts down my arm through my sleeve.

Pushing up from the ground, I heard another yell from Anna making me jump up, barely avoiding a crushing blow from Hans's fist. Keeping myself levitating above it, I crushed it with my mind. Hans howled as his arm retracted, his hand turned back into flesh. Dropping down slowly, I ignored the horrified looks of my friends.

"Drop it Hans, save it for the tournament," I yelled at him, his eye drilled through mine as he mumbled something before turning around and heading for his car, clutching his injured arm. Running over to join the others, Elsa unfroze Kristoff in a second, the boy inhaled quickly and began gasping. Elsa turned her attention to me while Anna comforted her out of breath boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked me, gingerly taking my shoulders in her hands, I looked into her blue eyes and saw large amounts of concern swimming in them, it was something I hadn't seen before in moments like this.

"I'm fine," I replied rather stunned. The cold of her hands felt nice on my stinging arm. Suddenly, I was hit with force and went flying back, I watched as something blue and frosty shot through the air and I landed in cold snow. I felt blows being laid on my face, there was a weight pressing down on my hips. Sending a wave of telekinesis from my body, I watched Hans fly back as he materialized in the air. Stopping him in mid air, I held him up by the ankle allowing his body to hang down. "What is your problem? What did I do to make you hate me so much," I demanded.

"Your very existence pisses me off," he shot back. A smirk suddenly broke onto his face as I felt a tight force wrap itself around my neck, constricting the air flow. Forgetting everything, I dropped Hans and felt the grip waver but tighten as I sunk to the pavement on my knees. The grip abruptly broke as Hans let out a grunt. I quickly inhaled and exhaled, doubling over as I tried to catch my breath. I felt a warm body join me and hands come down on my back,

"Colleen, are you okay," It was Anna, I nodded.

"Yes," I managed, though my voice was hoarse.

"Fine! Just let me go!" I heard Hans agree to something, wrenching my face up, I had just enough time to see Hans encased in his own ice cocoon, Elsa was standing across the way, her hands out and aimed at my attacker. She let her hands drop and Hans was unfrozen. He narrowed his eyes as he looked to me, prompting Kristoff to take a step towards him. "I'm going, I'm going," he headed off to his car again.

Anna helped me to my feet as Elsa practically ran over to join us, Kristoff on her tail. She grabbed my hands and asked,

"Are you alright," her voice desperate for my answer, I felt my face blush at her urgency. I nodded,

"I'm fine, thank you for stepping in when you did," I retorted, my voice was still dry but not as bad as when I had spoken to Anna. Elsa and I were making strong eye contact once more, her blue eyes searching me to make sure I was really okay. I heard a cough and Elsa suddenly retracted her hands. A small smile made its way onto my face as I looked to Anna and Kristoff.

"Let's get out of here before he changes his mind," Kristoff pointed out, with that we left campus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My heart was pounding against my ribcage. There was a whole day devoted to this one moment in time. The tournament that would decide my fate from here on out. I was wearing the protective gear I had worn for the first test. Elsa and I waited for an announcement to be made regarding set up. After the announcement was made we went off to our designated area. A face was there that didn't surprise me, Hans. It was a given he would be in our group considering he was a junior like Elsa, and I was a sophmore like Duke.

Our director gave us our numbers and we waited to be called, in the meantime we took a seat off to the side. My leg was bouncing up and down, my nerves were getting to me, which was not good. I needed my powers sharp as ever considering Hans's record was being undefeated. I suddenly felt a cold hand clasp down on my shoulder and I jerked my head to look at my hero, Elsa. She smiled at me warmly,

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," she promised me. I smiled, nodded, and looked away, we were sitting pretty close together on the bench. She was practically on top of me in fact. "Hey," she called to me softly, I looked back to her, "just remember all of your training," she told me. I smiled,

"I will," I replied. We were soon called up and we took off fighting a relatively easy group, we had the job of preventing them from getting the civilian which was rather interesting. We won and I finally let a gasp slip through my lips. _Tha__t's__ one win under our belts, fifteen more to go._ We sat back down and quickly made our way through various duels and won each one much to the dismay of Hans who watched each duel. He and Duke also won every duel they had, much to my dismay. Finally, our duel was called and word must have rippled quick because before I knew it, more then half of the school packed into our little section of the tournament area.

"Colleen and Elsa, you will be the villains, Hans and Duke, you will be the heroes," our director called. We took up our positions on the field and I scanned the crowd. I found Anna and Kristoff, both cheered out Elsa's and my name. I smirked and looked to Elsa.

"You ready?" She asked me with a warm smile. I smiled and nodded,

"Born ready," I replied as I looked back to Hans and Duke. Hans had anger twisted onto his face, no doubt he wanted revenge for every time I showed him up and proved myself to be better then him.

"Ready," the director spoke, he was holding a stop watch and a whistle in his mouth. I took up my stance and so did Elsa. I was to handle Duke like last time and she was going to handle Hans. I didn't agree with the plan but I had said 'yes' anyway because she was the hero, I was the side kick. The whistle sounded and Hans and Duke quickly cloned themselves.

Elsa instantly started shooting ice at the many Hans as they ran at us. Whipping the Dukes around I took the same route as last time.

"Behind you," I heard a whisper, then a punch was landed on my back sending me flying forward. Stopping in mid air, I grabbed Hans as he headed for the slowly descending dummy. Yanking him back he collided with a couple of Dukes clones. I watched as Hans's clones disappeared at the sudden strike of pain. Setting myself down I watched as they scrambled to their feet. Hans took off running at me and started punching at me with fire. Blocking each blow, I finally found a fault in his barrage and shoved my open palm into his gut sending out a telekinesis blast. He was tossed back again. He did a flip causing his feet to slide against the ground.

Looking to Elsa, she was surrounded by a field of ice shields that she had shot at the advancing Duke. A punch suddenly landed on my check and I fell back. Looking at the stretched hand I clenched down on it and flung Hans to the side. His arm retracted as he stopped himself in mid air like I had. Jumping to my feet he was flying to the dummy but I yanked him back again slamming him to the ground. Letting him go I forced my hands forward and sent out a telekinesis wave that sent him flying into the wall.

Suddenly I was tackled, rolling to the ground but quickly kicked another clone of Duke up and it hit the wall, it shattered into dust. Springing to my feet, Hans was once again racing for the dummy and I sent out another telekinesis wave and shot him back to where he and Duke started. He slammed into Duke and they landed behind the line they started at. Turning fully I took up another strong stance. They scrambled to their feet and were ready to race at us again but I heard a whistle tweet and cheers broke through the silence of my thoughts and I stood their dumbfounded.

"The villains have won," the director said as he held up his arms. A smile spread across my face and Elsa looked to me shocked, racing over to her I practically tackled her in joy, I could care less about what she thought in that moment, we had been undefeated the entire day. I felt cold arms snake around me hugging me back,

"We did it," I exclaimed in joy and Elsa just laughed out of excitement. I was practically shaking with joy, there was not a single part of my body that wasn't immersed in Elsa's cool air. I wanted to stay like that for as long as I could. Suddenly someone warm joined our hug, it was Anna. Then someone else who was much bigger joined our hug circle, that was Kristoff. I couldn't lie, I was a bit sad that they joined the hug but I let it slid because of the win we had experienced.

"The winners of pool 6, Colleen Hialeah, and Elsa Arendelle," cheers erupted louder from the crowd and I couldn't stop smiling my stupid face off. After the tournament I received a lot of congratulations and pats on the back, so did Elsa, who didn't seem to know how to handle it.

We didn't seen Hans after the match, no one had. It didn't matter much to me, after the tournament was done it was determind that Elsa and I were the new record holders and even received medals for it. Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Elsa and I headed out for a celebratory dinner, we chowed down on some intense diner food. We then headed back to Anna's and Elsa's home and crashed there for the night. When we woke up her mother made us a celebration breakfast after Anna told her what took place regarding the bet.

"I bet your pretty happy then, Colleen," said to me. I smiled and nodded as I swallowed a bite of waffle.

"I'm more then happy," I chuckled, and the woman smiled at me.

Much to our dismay, Monday came quicker then we wanted it too and soon I was back in the classroom with Elsa doing written things. Much to our surprise Hans didn't even show up at school, a rumor surfaced that he was so ashamed to show his face that he changed schools. I had almost wished that was true, that would mean my secret was gone with him.

"I thought we would revisit planning," Elsa said as she took out a pencil. I smiled and nodded, as I looked to her. She looked exceptionally beautiful today, I couldn't tell what it was but she kept looking more and more attractive to me since the tournament. And that hug, _I wish I could find another reason to hug her._

"Okay, whatcha got for me?" I asked her as she started to scribble out a diagram. No doubt there would be an insane amount of rules and what not with this exercise. Suddenly, I heard the door swing open, we both jerked to look up only to see Hans standing there. He looked terrible, like he had been wrestling demons.

"Hans, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked confused as the disheveled boy entered our room and closed the door behind him, he had a wicked smile on his face.

"I was planning," he snickered as he walked over to us and leaned down on our desks. "I was trying to think of a way to get you back, I had to, you stole my title," he sneered at me. I looked at him rather worried,

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a nervous voice. He laughed,

"I don't take losing lightly, but I realized, I can't go back on my word and tell the whole school your secret, that would only make me look worse," he shared with us his deep thoughts. A look of fear came across my face, "but then I thought, what better then telling the one person it involves," he tossed me a smile. _No!_

"Hans don't you dare," I felt sick, I wanted to punch him. He smiled, and looked to Elsa,

"What's going on?" Elsa asked, still in the dark.

"Do you not know?" Hans sneered.

"Shut up, Hans!" I shot back desperately.

"What do I not know?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Hans I swear," I said harshly with a pleading tone.

"Your side kick here," he started, I suddenly shot him back with my powers, he hit the wall hard.

"Colleen!" Elsa shot at me as I stood up.

"We had a deal!" I shouted, enraged. My body was trembling with fear, he started laughing and looked over to me,

"We did," he snickered, "And that relates to the whole school," he explained. He turned his attention to my hero, "Elsa, Colleen is head over heels, in love with you," he said quickly to avoid me from interrupting as I flung him to the ceiling and watched him hit the floor with a loud thud. He was chuckling despite the pain that he was experiencing. I was holding back tears as I clenched my fists.

"Get out," Elsa directed rather coldly. I looked to her, afraid she had said it to me but she was glaring at Hans who stopped laughing immediately and looked over at us. "I said, get out," Elsa repeated again, then I noticed her entire desk was coated with ice. She was still glaring at Hans who struggled to his feet,

"You don't believe me do you," He scoffed as he brushed dirt from his clothes. He peered at her in disbelief,

"If you don't leave now, I will be forced to freeze you," she sneered. I had never seen this side of her, she was so angered, so cold. I was a bit afraid she would turn her anger on me. Hans's face grew solemn,

"Fine, if you won't believe me then I'm off but mark my words it's true," he sneered before strutting out. Our room was silent for a moment, aside from the door that slammed upon his exit. Neither Elsa or I dared to move, I barely felt my breath waver in and out of my mouth, my heart was racing, I thought I might die. Finally, I dropped my gaze to her but she was still looking straight ahead.

"Elsa, I..." I barely managed out. With those words I unfroze time and she suddenly waved her hand over her desk, it unfroze.

"In regards to the lesson there will be certain perimeters of course," she started as she continued her diagram. I was still standing and looking down at her, my jaw open. "Are you going to sit down?" she asked me, not looking up from the paper. I did so but didn't say a word.

The entire time she acted like nothing happened and focused on the lesson. When the bell rang we met Anna outside, she insisted that I come over despite my repeated rejections. Kristoff got his full license so he said I could now ride with him and Anna. Elsa didn't stop us and I road to their house in Kristoff's car but I was silent the majority of the time.

When we got to their house I didn't say much and Elsa disappeared into her room. Anna tried to ask what happened but I was set on the fact that nothing took place.

Finally, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. Somehow Anna and Kristoff managed to leave me at Anna's house alone, with Elsa upstairs. They claimed they needed to run back to school to get something but by no means should I go with them because they would only be fifteen minutes. So I sat downstairs alone on the couch, my body stuck in a rigid, uncomfortable position.

I sat there for five minutes until I heard movement upstair followed by the creaking of stairs and light footsteps. I swallowed hard as I looked up to see Elsa standing in the door way of the living room.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked me, her voice rather soft. I shook my head,

"I don't mind," I replied awkwardly. _Nice response Colleen_**,** I sneered at myself. Elsa entered and sat down on the same couch, she was on the other end though. I looked her over and she looked rather calm considering the situation. I couldn't think of anything to say so I looked straight ahead at the black lifeless T.V.

"What Hans said," Elsa suddenly spoke up, I jerked my head to her fear thrown across my face, she was already looking at me, staring deep into my eyes with her blue orbs,_why does she have to be so beautiful_."Is that true?" she asked me, I blinked in horror. What was I going to say, what could I say, there was so much evidence supporting his claims.

"I..." Was all I could stutter out, my voice had gone horse and wouldn't dare leave my throat.

"Colleen, I have to know," she pleaded, I looked away. Biting down hard on my lower lip and glanced back up at her. "Do you have a crush on me?" she inquired, her eyes scanning my face. I shifted uncomfortably, _there's no going back._

"Y-yes, I...I have for a while now," I replied. In the same moment I felt a weight lifted from my back and a noose tied around my neck. She stared at me, she was stunned. My eyes feel to the ground in front of me, _why did I say that your so stupid_.

I heard the shifting of couch material, I could only picture her standing up in disgust and leaving me there in the room. However, all I felt was a cold air wrap around me and a hand come down around my shoulders. Wrenching my face from the floor I was within inches of Elsa face, she had a small smile wrapped around her lips.

I was about to say something but suddenly warm lips touched mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I melted into her kiss. Raising my hand I placed it on her cold cheek as I kissed her with a sense of urgency. She pulled back so I dropped my hand to the couch and she placed another hand on my thigh. It was chilled but felt nice against the rising heat in my body.

"I've liked you for a while now too," she confessed, I felt my face light up with delight and shock.

"You...you have?" was all I could manage out. She nodded and bit her lip nervously. I couldn't think of anything to say so I kissed her again. Leaning in I felt her hands cup my jaw as she brought me forward. We kissed until the need for air became over bearing and I pulled away but rested my forehead on hers as I smiled,

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you," I confessed. She smiled and raised an eyebrow looking deep into my eyes,

"Have you," she smiled evilly as she drew my lips into another kiss. She suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me down so she was laying on the sofa and I was hovering over her. She was still clinging tightly to my shirt. When I felt a slight knock of a tongue. I let her in without hesitation until suddenly I heard a very taunting noise,

"Colleen! We're back!" It was Anna, I only had enough time to look to the door across the way to see Anna standing there staring at us, a blank look on her face. We stayed their frozen, not knowing how to respond. Elsa and I knew how it looked, what it was. Anna was standing there with her mouth open.

"Anna, I can explain," Elsa said as she pushed me back off of her to try and stand but suddenly a wicked smile came across Anna's face,

"Oh you don't have to explain a thing," she snickered.

"Anna, wait a minute," Elsa started.

"I knew it," Anna smiled as she jumped about. Elsa and I looked to each other confused and suddenly Elsa's eyes drifted to my shirt. Her face suddenly grew red as she motioned to my collar. I looked at her confused and looked down only to see that where Elsa was gripping my shirt had frozen solid in a taught form like she was still holding it. I smirked and let out a nervous chuckle. "This is great! Finally! Geez! I thought I would have to give you a long talk, Elsa," Anna laughed, Elsa and I abruptly remembered Anna was ranting and we turned our attention back to her sister.

"Why are you giving Elsa a long..." Kristoff appeared behind Anna in the door way, he blankly stared at us. I was still hovering above Elsa's legs and we peered at him. He held up his hands, "You know what I don't wanna know," he said apathetically before he left the doorway. Anna and I chuckled while Elsa looked away in embaresement.

"Ignore him," Anna waved in the direction Kristoff had headed. She ran over to Elsa and I as I quickly got off from above her legs and sat back down in the spot I was seated originally. Elsa rejoined the conversation as she looked ot Anna. "I want ever single gory detail," she smiled deviously at her sister.

"We actually have Hans to thank for this," I replied, fluster. Anna looked to me confused and disgusted, she was sitting on the floor in front of Elsa.

"What?" Anna retorted.

"He found out about my little secret after the first test we had and then saw us upstairs at the party," I motioned to Elsa.

"Wait! This has been going on longer! And you didn't tell me!" Anna pouted as she crossed her arms in anger.

"Anna, nothing happened at the party," Elsa sighed causing her sister to scan her face to make sure she was being truthful.

"Really," she said in disbelief as she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Really," I smirked and winked, "Don't get me wrong, something almost happened," I chuckled feeling more comfortable talking about the subject. Elsa looked to me her eyes wide,

"So you were..." she suddenly started blushing again, I smiled and shrunk down in my chair a bit.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it you looked so beautiful, not that you don't look beautiful all the time! You just looked stunning! I'm going to stop talking now," I coughed before looking away my face growing hot. Anna giggled as a cold hand rested on top of mine. I looked up to Elsa, she was smiling at me,

"Thank you," she chuckled, I smiled back.

"Alright you two love birds," Anna was laughing, Elsa and I both blushed and looked away from each other.

* * *

_A/N: Not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter XD haha, poor Colleen and her mini heart attack XP_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Side note, this chapter has random smut. Sorry, felt it was necessary, it's nothing to involved, but figured I'd give you all a heads up._

* * *

Chapter 9

The weekend went by rather quickly, and I spent most of the time at Anna's and Elsa's house, though neither of them seemed to mind. Monday rolled around rather quickly and much to my delight Elsa showed up at my house and gave me a ride to school. Entering into the parking lot Elsa parked next to Anna and Kristoff who were popping out of their truck. Joining them, we were talking and laughing until suddenly Hans walked over to us with Duke in toe.

"Still hanging with her anyway, are we 'Ice Queen'," Hans laughed, I was about to open my mouth to tell him off, when suddenly Elsa placed her hand on my cheek and turned my head, greeting my lips with a soft kiss. I thought I heard Hans trip up the stairs and a gasp. I felt myself smile as we pulled out of our tender kiss, I was looking into Elsa's eyes,

"Don't worry about him," her voice was sweet as she caressed my cheek. I smiled as she dropped her hand and took my hand in hers. I peered at Hans and Duke, their mouths were wide open staring at us.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Anna sneered at him. He scanned our group, his voice stuttered out before he forced out an angry huff, leaving us behind as he headed up the stairs.

"Well, that went better then expected," I chuckled, as I gave Elsa's hand a light squeeze. She chuckled,

"I'd say so," she replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen Hans so mad in his life," Kristoff let out a laugh,

"Yeah, really, way to go guys," Anna winked at Elsa and I, we both smiled back at her.

At the end of the day, I was walking with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. We were heading to the parking lot when I paused in front of the library.

"Oh, hey, I just remembered, I need to get some book sources for my history project," I groaned.

"You want us to wait for you?" Anna asked as everyone stopped to look at me. I waved a dismissive hand,

"Naw, don't bother, I'll probably be a while," I said a bit annoyed, I had been looking forward to spending some time with Elsa.

"Okay, well, we'll see you tomorrow," Anna smiled at me, I glanced at Elsa, and gave her a tight hug, gracing her lips with a small peck.

"See you guys later," I said as they headed down the hallway. They called out their goodbye's as I turned, entering into the library. Making my way over to a computer, I sat down and began to jiggle the mouse. Leaning to the side I pulled out my research paper, then logged into the computer. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a figure pull out a chair and sit down at the computer next to mine.

"So, I see you and 'Ice Queen' are dating now," sneered the visitor. Glancing up to the librarian, she was busy stamping returned books. Turning my attention to my left I looked to see Hans logging onto his computer.

"What do you want," I hissed back in a whisper. He smiled,

"Nothing," he snickered. _I doubt that_. "I just wanted to warn a fellow student," he started. I moaned.

"Hans drop it," I groaned.

"Hey," I heard from across the library, the librarian held a finger to her lips as she glared at us. I mouthed, 'sorry' as I sunk down into my seat.

"Just drop it, Hans, you lost, okay, so back off," I hissed, staring at my blue computer screen. I was clicking open a program that helped students and staff to find specific books within the relatively large library.

"Just hear me out though, haven't you been wondering about your new girlfriend's past, why her sister acts so suspicious, why everyone is wondering why your still Elsa's side kick, and now I guess, dating her as well," he asked, he had a strange charm to his voice. He hit the nail on the head, I had been wondering all of those things but I never bothered to pry. I wanted Elsa to tell me in her own time.

"No," I lied, looking back to the computer as I went about my business. A scoff sounded next to me as I felt his hazel eyes on me,

"You have never wondered about her past, why everyone is scared of her," he inquired, dubious of my answer. I grumbled,

"Okay I'll bite," I was skimming book titles. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as a sly smile spread across his face,

"That's what I thought," he snickered as he looked back to his computer screen.

"Shhhhhhhh!" I heard across the library, we both looked to the librarian, she was staring us down from where she stood behind her desk. I mouthed an apology again and peered at Hans.

"So tell me oh, 'wise one', what does everyone else know that I don't," I retorted in a sarcastic voice, my face was rather solemn. He chuckled,

"Well," he snickered, "it was in 8th grade, we had tests back then too," he informed. I nodded and he continued, "She was a hero then too, I think. Her side kick, was Aurora. They were the heroes in the test, the villians were two boys, James and Vince, good buddies of mine." I looked to him a bit concerned. "The test started, and it went relatively normally, you know the basic battle scenarios," he elaborated. "As you know, Elsa has cyrokenisis, if I remember correctly, Aurora had shadow manipulation. James had super stretch, and Vince had the ability to turn any part of his body to metal," he commented.

I nodded again to confirm I was still listening. "There was thirty seconds on the clock, Aurora had effectively immobilized Vince and James, giving Elsa a clear shot for the dummy. Suddenly, no one knows how, James managed to sneak out his arm and picked up Elsa, by the neck of course," he replied. I looked to Hans in fear, that was the same thing he had done the day of my first test, only he decided to use telekinesis. "The dummy was near the hole and Aurora had to make a choice," he paused and looked to me with a wicked smile, "the same one you had to," he sneered. I had fear deep in my eyes, "however, she chose to go for the dummy, she got it too, but it was too late," he started to snicker a bit manically. "Elsa's powers acted up, suddenly everything within the arena was frozen solid," he told me. I stared at him in horror,

"What do you mean?" I asked him, trying to steady my voice, afraid of what he was eluding to.

"Elsa had not only killed the villians but also her own sidekick," his face now looking more akin to a demon. "You see, we don't call her the 'Ice Queen' for no reason," he chuckled. "She hasn't been able to keep a side kick for longer then two weeks, aside from you of course but that was before you knew," he scoffed.

"But you can't change heroes, that's a rule," I shot back. He laughed and looked to me,

"That rule? That rule is in place because of how many requests of transfer Elsa's side kicks have done, and still, they managed to get out of being her sidekick after two weeks." He explained, I felt my heart sink, _poor Elsa_. I looked up to Hans,

"You disgust me," I sneered at him. He was taken back by my sudden flash of rage. "Not only have you tried to get me to hate Elsa, you also put her in the exact same situation on our test," I growled at him. He was about to shout a comment back but something caught his eye above me, I turned around to see a very frustrated librarian.

"I have tried to be nice, I have, if I hear you two speak again your both kicked out," she snarled at us. I nodded and she sauntered away back to her desk. I looked to Hans,

"It'd be in your best interest to leave me and Elsa alone from here on out. If you don't I will be forced to kick your sorry ass again, and again, and again. And let me tell you, it's getting really annoying," I threatened. He was taken back, staring at me confused, as he looked me over. He logged out of the computer as he stood,

"Fine, it's your funeral, Hialeah, I'm just trying to help out" he commented before strutting off, leaving the library. I sat there in a daze, I accomplished little to no work. The images of what took place in 8th grade, forced their way into my head. Eventually, I surrendered, left the library and called Elsa, asking if she could give me a ride home.

Heading outside, I sat down by the flag pole. A large cloud settled over me as I hung my head in my hands, staring at the ground in between my feet. I had a jacket thrown on, despite that, I was still freezing. I heard a honk close to where I was and jerked to look up, only to see Elsa's car on the street in front of the school. Scrambling to my feet, I headed down the cement stairs and opened the back seat of Elsa's car.

"Hey," I said trying to act casual.

"How'd your research go?" she asked me when I sat down in the passenger seat next to her. I shrugged,

"Didn't get much done," I replied as I buckled my seat and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek. She looked to me confused.

"Why not?" she asked concerned as she put the car into gear, we started to drive away from the school and back to her house.

"Hans decided to pay me a lovely visit," I hissed, annoyed as I stared out the window next to me. I was leaning on the car door, my hand pressing against my cheek.

"What did he have to say?" Elsa asked, her voice weaved with worry. I didn't respond, until I wrenched my gaze to Elsa and sighed,

"Elsa you know I care about you a lot, right," I informed her. She was now looking at me relatively scared.

"Yes," she retorted tentatively. I nodded,

"Good, and you know that nothing I learn about your past will effect how I view you, right," I asked. She swallowed hard and suddenly pulled the car over on the side on the road.

"He told you," she managed out, her breath had started to become erratic. I looked to her feeling bad but she deserved to know that I knew about her past.

"Elsa, it doesn't matter to me," I confessed as I reached out to place my hand on hers, she was gripping the steering wheel, practically white knuckling it.

"Don't touch me," she shot at me, retracting her hand, pulling it close to her chest. She left a small coating of ice on the wheel causing me to frown. "I don't want to hurt you," she was looking deep into my eyes, her's held fear and sadness,

"You won't," I smiled, trying to show how strong I was. "I trust you," I retracted my hand. I watched as ice started to cover her seat.

"Colleen, please," she said looking away. I unbuckled my seat to allow me to turn and face her better. I heard cars whiz by us, probably wondering why her car was pulled over to the side of the street.

"Elsa, I know you won't hurt me," my voice was soft, leaning forward a bit to get closer to her, she looked away, "you just have to trust yourself."

"How can I," she asked, there was a total absence of hope from her voice. I smiled,

"Because over the course of these nine weeks you haven't hurt me, and I know that's not about to change," I smiled at her, she looked to me, I could see tears welling in her eyes. I reached out and went to cup her cheek, she flinched and I let my hand hover in the air, just near her cheek. I could feel the cold air billowing from her body. I smiled, "Elsa, please don't be afraid," she dropped her eyes from my face looking to the back of the car. I continued with my action, making light contact with her cheek. I wiped the tear from her cheek as it rolled down. A small, concerned smile on my face.

"You should be afraid of me," she said weakly, her voice wavering, her comment pulled at my heart strings, threatening to yank them out. "I'm a monster," was all she could muster as she removed her cheek from my hand. I let my hand drop again and placed it lightly on her frozen car seat.

"Your not a monster," I said as I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, I felt her body grow rigid from the kiss, "your the kindest," I kissed her cheek, "sweetest," I kissed her other cheek, "gentlest person I know," I smiled at her as I placed my hand under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at me, "and anyone else who doesn't see that is only fooling themselves," I said in a sweet tone of voice. She was staring at me rather stunned, like she was afraid that at any moment she would wake from the dream and I would be gone from her car. Leaning forward I tilted my head to the right and kissed her lips.

We stayed like until I felt arms work their way around my neck, pulling me closer, I felt my lips curl into a smile, happy to see she was maybe seeing the light. I felt her head turn to the left, moving forward I felt the tiny bump of her leaning into her car door. I reached out a hand to the head of her car seat, my other hand was resting on the far edge of her seat. Her hands moved frantically as she tried to find something to grab onto on my jacket and I let my hand slide down her thigh. I heard a tiny moan as we kissed more passionately.

I felt the temperature drop and I started to shiver a bit as I removed my lips and moved them to her neck. I heard her breath hitch and my body started to shake a bit uncontrollably but I continued on ignoring my body's plea for heat. I mentally turned the knob of the heat in the car and I heard the sudden blast and then felt heat lap at the right side of my body. I felt Elsa's hands work their way to the front of my body and moved down my chest. My own breath hitched. She wrapped her arms around my lower waist and suddenly I heard a knock on the window. Pulling back quickly, I realized that all of the windows of Elsa's car had frosted over, hiding us from the outside world. Sitting down in my seat I tried to compose myself and then rolled down my window when I saw Elsa composed herself.

The ice crackled and snapped off into the car coating my pants with ice crystals. I looked up to see a man with shades in a police uniform. I felt my heart rate spike,

"Hello, officer," I said a bit nervously.

"Are we alright?" he asked looking from me to Elsa. She was still a bit out of breath, I manged to recover quicker then she had,

"Yes officer, we are fine," he nodded and looked back to me, he nodded again in a sort of bobbing motion.

"You don't intend to drive off with your windows ice over like this do you?" he asked, I shook my head,

"No officer, we are defrosting the car," I replied lamely, he nodded and looked between Elsa and I suspiciously. I smiled warmly and I was sure Elsa was doing the same, the officer nodded.

"Alright, you girls be careful," he said. I smiled,

"Of course, officer." He nodded and told us to have a nice day before straightening up and walking to the back of Elsa's car. I rolled the window up and started laughing. "We should try and avoid doing that again," I snickered, I looked to Elsa who was beat red.

"I'm so sorry about that," she apologized, I chuckled.

"It's fine," I said as I watched the ice inside her car start to melt, "besides, I think its adorable," I winked at her. She smiled,

"Well, then, it'll get colder more often then," she snickered a bit deviously, I even saw a bit of seduction in her eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Whoop there it is. Secrets out. Hope that wasn't at all disappointing to those of you who read this far._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: More cross over mentions :D yay for laziness._

* * *

Chapter 10

We were heading to another one of Ariel's parties. It was two months since Elsa and I started officially dating, much to the happiness of her sister, Anna. She thanked me a countless number of times for making her sister so happy. I was just ecstatic to be with Elsa.

"I'm a bit surprised you guys are coming to another party," Anna retorted, we were all packed into Kristoff's truck. Elsa and I sat in the back, Anna and Kristoff were in the front. I smiled as I started playing with Elsa's hand absent mindedly, my eyes watching various items as they drifted past my window.

"I can't let you do anything stupid, Anna," Elsa replied, she was staring out the window as well. Her expression wasn't doing much to hide her nerves, or maybe it was just because of how well I was now able to read her.

"I won't get either of you into trouble like I did last time," Anna commented, as she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, please don't. I would like to have a relaxing night," I requested with a smile on my lips, Anna peered over the back of her seat.

"I won't let you down," she promised with a smile on her face.

"I really don't believe you," I snickered, she let out an insulted huff,

"Well, now I'm going to go out of my way to ruin your night," she joked.

"You can try, but I can guarantee it won't work," I chuckled back.

"Oh, you are so on!" she said arrogantly. Kristoff pulled over to the curb, allowing us to pile out of his car. A light flurry was working its way down from the sky, coating the ground in a white powdered sugar. I took Elsa's cold hand in mine, even when I was wearing gloves, I could still feel her lack of heat, but I honestly loved it. Stepping up onto the sidewalk, Kristoff and Anna were walking in front of us, their fingers were also intertwined.

"Are Merida and Rapunzel gonna be here again?" I asked, kicking up a conversation.

"I think so, I always just assume they are," Anna shrugged. I could see her breath drift up into the air like a smoke stack.

"They party junkies?" I asked,

"Without a doubt! They know about the parties before the host does," she laughed and I found myself laughing along with her. Turning my gaze to Elsa, she was staring at the ground in front of her, her brows slightly titled up in concern.

"You okay?" I inquired, she wrenched her gaze up from the sidewalk to look at me, her blue eyes doing little to hide the waves of worry that were flooding her mind.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight," she replied. Frowning I asked,

"You wanna leave?" I even slowed our pace to give her a chance to turn around but she continued at our established pace.

"No, I want to make sure Anna is okay," as opposed to everyone else, when Elsa spoke, her mouth lacked the constant cloud of heat. Her breath blended in with the night air. I nodded,

"Alright, to the party it is," I smiled, I received a comforting smile back. Reaching the front steps we entered into the house, it was rather packed but not as much as the first party. We weaved our way through the crowds until we found Rapunzel and Merida, then we joined in with Anna's other friends in the family room.

There was only one open couch left, it was rather small too. Grabbing it quickly, Elsa sat on my lap, Anna was sitting on Kristoff while Rapunzel and Merida fought over the last available seat. It ended with Rapunzel laying down across Merida and Anna. I let out a silent scoff, they were absolutely insane, but that's what made them so interesting. Wrapping my arms around Elsa's waist, she let herself lean back into my arms. Our tiny group talked about random stuff, I added a few comments here and there but Elsa remained mostly silent. After about an hour or so of simply talking, I tapped Elsa's back, causing her to peer around at me, her blue eyes expectantly scanned my face.

"I'm gonna go get some water, you want something?" I asked her, as she instantly rose from my lap, allowing me to stand up from the tan sofa.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied, I smiled as she sat back down. Meandering through the house, I tried to locate the kitchen. I must have wandered through mazes of people for what felt like twenty minutes, until I finally stumbled upon the kitchen. Grabbing myself a red cup, I walked over to the sink and filled it with tap water. Chugging it down, I gasped and looked out the darkened window. The world outside appeared to be slumbering, but not us, the party kept us awake.

Suddenly, I heard something shatter followed by a scream that sounded like Anna's voice, then another crash. Dropping the cup in the sink, I raced through the house, trying my hardest not to rudely shove people out of my way. I quickly found where I left Elsa and saw the scene that ensued. It only took a split second to register as I worked my way into the ring of people. Kristoff was on the ground, being beaten by Hans. Elsa was on the ground, her lip was bloodied, next to her was Anna, who was trying to tend to her sister's wound. Rage flew through my body as I raised my hand, pried Hans away from Kristoff and rose him high into the air,

"You just can't let it go, can you?" I sneered at him, he turned his attention to me. His hazel eyes had a crazed look in them. When we locked eyes I felt shivers travel down my spine.

"You!" he shouted, his voice a bit slurred, his eyes were blood shot. Suddenly, he shot a hand at me, it was formed into a sharp, metal spear. I raised a seat cushion and used it as a buffer as I jumped back. The spear went through the cushion, and was sticking out the back. Hans imagine split into various clones that sprung on me, I heard cheers and students egging them on as they landed punches on me.

Blasting the clones back, I accidentally dropped the real Hans and heard a symphony of thuds. Scrambling to my feet, Anna and Elsa were looking at me in horror as Hans turned both his hands into sharp spears. He pushed off the ground and raced at me. Ducking under his jab, I laid various strikes on his body, giving short quick blasts of telekinesis energy with every impact. He ignored the pain I was giving him and continued attacking me until finally, my defenses wavered allowing his spear shaped hand to cut at the top of my shoulder.

I let out a yell of pain as blood trickled down my arm, I instinctively jerked my other hand to my shoulder to cradle the pain. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around my neck and I was slammed into the wall. Struggling I tried to cause him to loose control of his powers by hitting him with various blasts of telekinesis but nothing worked, "You die here, punk," he sneered, as he tightened his hand, I started thrashing about, gasping trying to get whatever whiff of air I could. The hand suddenly ripped away from my neck. I let myself down relatively lightly as I tried to catch my breath. I heard a grunt and looked to see Hans electrocuting Kristoff, the blond was twitching slightly, his eyes wide.

"Kristoff!" I heard Anna yell, I threw Hans back, breaking the circuit but it also caused Kristoff to blast back. Slowing him in mid air I laid him down gently, Anna rushed off to help him as Elsa got to her feet. Suddenly, I was knocked in the face with a hard metal fist and I went flying. Slowing myself in air, I flipped my feet to the ground and skidded back. On the ground was a trail of blood droplets that lead to me. Hans was racing at me and the students were still egging us on. He went to tackle me but I ducked and tossed him over my back. I heard him smash to the ground causing some students to yell behind me.

Standing up I was looking to Elsa then fear shot across her face as she went to yell something. Her voice was blocked out by a ringing as pain shot through my stomach, girls turned away their gazes, while the guys stared in interest. Looking down I saw a spear emerging from my stomach and then felt my knees go weak. My head dipped down as my vision crawled away from me. I thought I heard Elsa call my name but I couldn't be sure.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Opening my eyes, I was staring at a white tiled ceiling. There was a sharp pain in my stomach that caused me to let out a moan. My eyes fluttered shut again as I winced in pain. I allowed my head to fall to the side then wrenched my eyes open once more, I saw that I was hooked up to various machines that were reading my vital signs.

"Colleen!" I heard near me followed by hurried footsteps. Rolling my head to the other side I saw my Mom and Dad run over to my bed. Only then did I realize that I had tubes in my nose that were feeding me fresh oxygen. "Are you alright sweety?" my Mom asked me as she took my hand in hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stammered, then I remembered Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. I head the shuffling of light feet on tile, then cold air near me. Turning my head to the other side, I saw Elsa standing there. She gently took my free hand into her cold hands. I scanned her over, there was a tiny scab on Elsa's lip where she had been bleeding.

"Are you alright?" my voice wavered in pain. I untangled my hand from her tender grasp and guided her chin down so I could analyze the damage better. She dropped her eyes, as I let my hand fall back onto the bed, I was too weak to keep it up any longer. When she finally returned her gaze to my face there were tears gathering in her eyes,

"I'm fine," she replied to me. I forced a weak smile,

"And Kristoff?" I asked,

"He's fine as well," she replied as she squeezed my hand. I sighed but then pain ripped through my stomach again. Grimacing, my jaw locked as my eyes slammed shut.

"Honey, you need to rest," My mom cut in. I was about to listen to her request but then another taunting thought hit my mind, Hans.

"What about Hans," I demanded as I opened my eyes once more.

"You won't have to deal with him for a while," Elsa informed me as she caressed my cheek. I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"He's in jail," I heard a voice at my door, Elsa retracted her hand allowing me to peer over at the door. Anna was standing there with Kristoff, they both had mounds of snacks in their arms. I felt a smile dissolve my confusion, to see them both standing there unharmed, was a huge relief.

"Jail?" I asked confused, letting the smile drop realizing, how inappropriate it must have looked.

"Assault," Kristoff explained as they dropped the snacks and hurried over to my bed. I nodded weakly, _good_.

"Well, that's unfortunate," I retorted as I weakly moved my hand to be resting on top of Elsa's.

During the course of two weeks, I was kept at the hospital, receiving frequent visits from my parents, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. When I was able to handle myself on my own, I was brought back to my house but would remain there for a couple days before returning to school.

"I'll be back soon," my mom informed me as she kissed my forehead. I was laying on the sofa with an ice pack on my stomach, my head was propped up so I could stare at the TV in the back of the room. It was three o'clock which meant school was already ending for the day.

"Okay Mom," I replied a bit annoyed as I strained to see the TV. She sighed, as she disappeared out of view. I heard her walk through the house, followed by the opening and closing of the garage door. Aside from the sounds of the TV, silence fell over my house. I remained on the sofa looking at the TV, I was watching some random show that was on. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the front door,

"Colleen! It's Anna, Kristoff and Elsa!" the shouting voice sounded like Anna, I smiled and heard the door lock unhitch. I opened the door for them without leaving my spot on the sofa.

"I'm in here," I called and heard a stampede run through my house. Then arms wrapped around my neck.

"How are you?! Are you doing okay?! Can I get you anything?!" Anna asked me with urgency, my stomach spiked with pain as I chuckled then fell into a moan. "Oh! Sorry! The wound!" Anna quickly pulled back. Glancing behind her I saw Kristoff and Elsa.

"Well, you look pretty comfortable," Kristoff chuckled. I smiled and suppressed my snicker, knowing it would only hurt.

"You could say that," I joked with him. My blue eyes finally fell on Elsa, she looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Hi," she smiled as she walked past Anna and leaned over me. She let her lips rest on mine. I melted into the kiss, more then happy to feel her warm lips against mine again. I reached up and put my hand into her hair, letting her know that I approved of the kiss. A cough sounded near us prompting Elsa and I to pull apart but Elsa kept her face close to mine. "How are you," she asked me in a kind whisper.

"Better now," I smiled back at her, she backed away allowing me to once again see Anna and Kristoff.

"I brought your homework for you," Anna smiled deviously, I frowned.

"Put it over there," I huffed a bit annoyed as I motioned to the coffee table near the sliding glass door. Anna giggled as she did what I asked. "So what's the damage?" I asked as I found the TV remote. Flicking it off, Anna and Kristoff pulled over two chairs while I reached up and wrapped my arms around Elsa's waist, pulling her to me. I wanted her to sit as close to me as possible. She found her seat on an open edge of sofa near my hip. She was even forced to stifle a giggle as I pulled her down.

"Well, some people are saying that Hans actually killed you, but I quickly dispelled of that rumor," Anna said proudly as she puffed out her chest. I smirked, and coughed out a chuckled thinking of Anna valiantly running through the school, proclaiming I was alive. Almost immediately a cold hand touched my cheek,

"Calm down, Colleen, don't hurt yourself more," Elsa smiled at me. I offered a warm smile back and a swift nod before glancing back to Anna and Kristoff,

"That it?" I asked, happy to know there wasn't terrible rumors taking over the school.

"Some are saying you killed Hans, but no one believes that cause your too sweet," Anna explained.

"Well, that's good," I retorted.

"And then others are saying that Elsa froze the place," Kristoff replied. I frowned, rage quickly mounting in my body,

"Who the hell is-"

"Calm down," Elsa said as she put her hand on my shoulder, I turned my gaze to her soft expression.

"But-"

"It was a joke," Elsa explained, I sighed as I narrowed my eyes and glanced at Kristoff. He was shaking with laughter,

"Not funny," I shot at him, annoyed. Anna even joined in on Kristoff's laughter,

"I just wanted to see how you would respond," he confessed, Anna was snickering as she gave him a high five.

"As good as you expected?" She asked him as she nudged his arm. He shook his head,

"Better," he laughed, I growled as Elsa held a hand to her lips, hiding her laughter. When I saw her reaction I had some strange consolation that everything would be alright.

* * *

I returned to school on a Thursday and dispelled most of the rumors. The rest of the year went great. Anna and Kristoff stayed together and Elsa and I stayed together. Elsa and I also managed to secure our title again and again after every tournament. As the year went on we were able to dispel the bad images that clouded everyone's view of Elsa. That in itself was worth the trouble I experienced in the past year.

Hans never returned to school, even after he was released from jail. He was put into a military school by his parents, he was being forced to clean up his act. Duke got a different hero and started to behave better then when he was with Hans. In my eyes everyone received a happy ending, except for maybe Hans.

* * *

Turning my gaze to Elsa, she was sitting near me on a bench outside an ice cream shop. Anna and Kristoff were standing in front of us, both were holding large cones filled with chocolate ice cream. Summer finally arrived, and I couldn't have been happier. I watched Elsa turn her attention to me, a smile spread across her lips, it was mixed with a confused expression.

"What is it?" she asked me. I shrugged,

"Nothing, you just look beautiful, as always," I replied as I ate another bite of ice cream. Glancing up from my cup I felt my body go rigid as I watched a very taunting sight approaching our group. It was a man in a navy blue military uniform. His hair was cut short and his eyes were dead set on me. Swallowing hard I rose to my feet as he stopped near our group.

"Hans?" I heard Anna say next to me. A cold presence wrapped around me as Elsa took my hand in hers. Hans glanced to Anna and dipped his head in a slow nod,

"Hello, Anna," he said, his voice was mellowed out. He no longer had the fake charming air that he once possessed. He flicked his hazel eyes to me and I stiffened.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, ready to defend my friends at any moment. He offered me a small smile as he dropped his gaze.

"Still afraid of me I see. When I saw you over here I had to approach you. I wanted to apologize for the trauma I put you and your friends through," he explained. I felt my heart lug in my chest,_ this has to be some sort of cruel joke._ I stared at him blankly, waiting for the punchline, literally. "I understand if you don't forgive me, hell, I don't forgive me. I never will, but," he scanned our little group over. Elsa's hand tightened around my own when his gaze fell back on me, "you have taught me much, Hialeah. I just wanted to tell you that," he finished.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I stared at the boy who had caused my first quarter at my new school to be hell. But there were things he had done right, he brought Elsa and I together, that was nothing I could have accomplished on my own. I scanned him over, he had proper poise, his hair cut short, he face stern yet soft. What was I to even say to the boy who tried to kill me?

"I forgive you," I found the words coming out of my mouth before I even formed them in my head. "Don't get me wrong, you caused me a lot of pain, but you did do one thing right," I explained to him as I turned my eyes to Elsa. She was looking at me confused as I offered her a warm smile. "You got me and Elsa together. As surprised as I am to say this, thanks," I finished as I looked to Hans. His eyes were wide, his jaw open slightly and a tiny blush on his cheek.

"I...don't understand, you should hate me, Hialeah," he stammered out. I chuckled, causing my friends to look to me with confusion.

"I'm still not a fan of yours Hans, but it takes guts to apologize, and like I said, your brought Elsa and I together," I sighed out. Hans bobbed his head a bit, he was looking at the ground. We stood there in silence for a brief moment, until he finally looked up at me.

"Thank you, Colleen, I'm at a loss for what to say," he sighed out. He glanced my friends over, "well, on that note I'll leave you alone, have a nice summer," he said as he brushed past us.

"Have a nice summer," I called after him perplexed, he offered a small smile then continued off down the street.

"What on earth just happened?" Anna asked me confused, I felt about ready to faint. The whole time I was worried that Hans would attack me but it was clear the military school put him through a refiners fire.

"I'm… not sure," I replied confused, looking back to my friends. Kristoff had his arm slung around Anna's shoulders, no doubt he was worried about Hans attacking as well.

"Are you really grateful," I heard near me, looking to Elsa we locked eyes.

"What?" I stammered, confused.

"For Hans telling me about your feelings?" she asked. I smiled, I was at a loss for words so I pecked her lips instead. When I pulled back, I was beaming,

"More then you know," I replied, Elsa gave me a warm smile as a slight blush fell over her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

I was back in school, being crammed into a tiny desk, but this time it was because of my own lesson plan. Drawing a diagram that Elsa had drawn for me not to long ago, the classroom remained at a dead stand still, silence over taking me,

"What are you doing?" asked a voice, breaking through my concentration. Smirking I flicked my blue eyes to a girl with coarse black hair.

"You'll see," I replied, maintaining an air of mystery. I sketched the finishing touches, then held the pencil out for my side kick to take. "Alright. Now, Mulan, get the M, and the C to the 'x'," She glanced at me, confusion thrown onto her face, but she accepted the pencil and did as I requested. She drew a line from the c to the x, and the m to the x, avoiding strategically placed circles.

"You liked my lesson plan so much you stole it?" a sweet voice asked, from behind me. Whipping my hear around, I realized Elsa was standing in the door way. I gave her a bright eyed smile as I snickered. A graceful tap fell on my shoulder, demanding my attention. Glancing back to Mulan, she was holding out the pencil, trying to return it to me.

"Done," she squeaked out, I nodded as I rose out of my seat,

"Hold on," I retorted as I glided over to Elsa. Picking her up by her waist, her hands rested on my shoulders as she stifled a giggle,

"What are you doing?" she wondered aloud. Smiling devilishly, I let her slid down from my arms into a tender kiss.

"Thanking you for your lesson plan," I replied as she pulled away, raising an eyebrow at me. Next to her was rather short kid with deep red hair and golden brown skin.

"Freshman?" I asked her, her blue eyes rolled from her side kick to me,

"You have no idea," she joked. He suddenly turned his brown eyes to me and offered a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Simba," he introduced.

"Hey, I'm..."

"Colleen! There you are!" I heard a peppy voice call from down the hallway. Anna practically ran over to us with Kristoff and two other people trialing behind her. "Everyone, Jim, Jim, everyone," she motioned to a gawky kid with glasses. I chuckled as I waved Mulan over. We all introduced our respective sidekicks before taking flight in a lively conversation. As our discussion droned on, I wrapped my arm around Elsa's hip, drawing her closer to my body.

"Is it true?" Asked a red headed boy who was standing by Kristoff. Internally wincing, I struggled to remember his name. "That you two are the current record holders here at Hills high?" he inquired as he flicked his blue eyes between Elsa and I. We exchanged understanding smiles then turned back to the boy,

"Yes, we are," Elsa replied, her voice maintaining it's sweet tone. Leaning in, I abruptly kissed her cheek, earning a playful giggle.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked a she glanced back to me, no doubt I had a goofy smile thrown across my face,

"I love you," I retorted. Elsa's lips curled into a grin before she pecked my lips,

"I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: And on that note this story has come to a conclusion. I know sad :( I love these characters so much...so who knows! Maybe there will be a sequel. But! Until then I hope I left you with warm fuzzy feelings in your hearts, and I hope I managed to keep you all entertained for a little while. And with that, I leave you with one final statement..._

_The End :)_


End file.
